Nouvelle vie
by L'ange demoniaque
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ? Si Harry et Ron n'étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ? Si Harry avait un destin un peu spécial ? Pour les réponses, venez lire... Fic en cours de remaniement...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic ! _

_Je vous fait un petit topo sur l'histoire : Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Les parents de Harry ne sont donc pas morts mais Harry vit seul avec sa mère et n'a jamais vu son père qui est parti avant sa naissance. Après avoir vécus pendant dix sept ans en France, Harry et sa mère reviennent dans leur pays natal l'Angleterre. Harry fait donc sa rentrée à Poudlard en septième année. A venir, un couple Harry / Hermione._

_A vous de voir si ça mérite votre attention ou pas… Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 1 **

Un jeune homme brun était assis sur un banc devant l'école de sorcellerie. Il paressait âgé d'une quinzaine d'année, ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude détaillaient le bâtiment qui se tenait devant lui. Des adolescents le saluaient en passant devant lui et il y répondait avec tristesse. Harry n'avait pas envie de partir, de quitter tous ses amis. Mais sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait accepté un poste à l'hôpital St Mangouste à Londres en tant que médicomage en chef, et n'avait pas voulu que son fils reste à l'académie Phénix, l'école de sorciers. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés à ce sujet. Harry adorait sa mère et ne s'était jamais rebellé contre elle, mais à 17 ans, il estimait qu'il pouvait vivre " seul ".Enfin façon de parler puisque entouré d'une bonne centaine de jeunes, il ne serait jamais seul ! Et puis, il était majeur. Mais Lily Evans était une femme qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête et avait trouvé divers arguments pour le convaincre de la suivre à Londres. Harry n'avait pas pu refusé, même s'il ne voulait pas quitter la France. Mais il avait bien vu la tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir avec elle. Harry savait que ce serait dur pour sa mère au moins autant que pour lui. Lily avait quitter Londres juste aprés la naissance de Harry et n'y avait plus jamais remi les pieds. Alors, il avait décidé de mettre de coté sa propre tristesse, et de soutenir sa mère pour ce retour. Après tout ça ne serait peut être pas si horrible. Et puis cela lui permettrait d'améliorer son accent – bien qu'il soit bilingue. Un coup de klaxon tira le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il se retourna et vit un taxi garé le long du trottoir. Sa mère était assise à l'intérieur et le regardait un triste sourire aux lèvres. Harry était passé à l'école pour récupérer ses dernières affaires et dire au revoir à tous ses amis. Il s'approcha de la voiture et se retourna une dernière fois.

- Au revoir académie Phénix, au revoir la France… chuchota-t-il

Il déposa son sac dans le coffre déjà rempli de valises en tout genre. Il monta dans le taxi au coté de sa mère. La voiture fila vers l'aéroport. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée durant le cour trajet. Lily avait conscience de la tristesse de son fils, mais elle savait aussi que ce déménagement ne pourrait lui être que profitable. Elle avait passé de merveilleuses années à Poudlard et elle espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Harry. Le taxi se gara devant l'aéroport et ils se dépêchèrent de récupérer toutes leurs affaires. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils attendaient assis sur deux des innombrables sièges qui trônaient dans l'aéroport. Leur vol aurait du retard et ils leur restaient une bonne demi heure d'attente. Lily feuilletait un magasine tandis qu'Harry observait les moldus.

- On aurait pu y aller en transplanant ! maugréa le jeune homme.

- Voyons mon chéri, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas transplaner avec trois tonnes de valises… plaisanta Lily.

Harry avait obtenu son permis pour transplaner quelques semaines plus tôt et il en était très fier.

- On aurait alors pu utiliser un portoloin… Ca nous aurait évité de devoir voyager avec tous ces moldus…

- Harry ! s'indigna sa mère.

Le concerné fit la grimace et s'excusa auprès de sa mère. Lily était une fille de moldus et avait tout fait pour que Harry les respecte. Le jeune homme savait qu'il existait des sorciers qui se moquait des molus et elur joué de sales tours. Il n'avait pas voulu blessé sa mère en disant cela, mais la présence des moldus l'agaçait parfois. Ne pas pouvoir parler de magie ou en faire l'énervait au plus haut point. Devant la mine boudeuse de son fils, Lily tenta de le dérider.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne voulais pas partir, mais ce voyage te permettra de faire de nouvelle rencontre, d'apprendre d'autre chose…

- Maman… Je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeais pas… c'est juste que je suis un peu inquiet c'est tout. Là bas, je ne connais personne…

- Je suis sûre que tu te feras rapidement de amis… Et puis tu verras, Poudlard et un endroit magnifique !

- Hum… répondit-il à moitié convaincu.

- Allez ne fait pas cette tête… Tout va très bien ce passer.

- Maman ?

- Oui…

- Tu vas chercher à prendre contact avec ta sœur ? demanda Harry

- Heu… hésita Lily prise au dépourvu. Je ne pense pas. Tu sais elle n'a jamais aimé tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie. Mais si tu veux les rencontrer, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Tu as le droit de te faire ta propre opinion.

- Mouai… Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de les voir après ce que tu m'en as dis…

- C'est à toi de voir.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Et si…

- Et si quoi ?

- Si j'ai envie de chercher mon père, je pourrais ?

Il vit sa mère pâlir et s'en voulut aussitôt. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser en lui demandant cela. Mais le fait est qu'il avait très envie de le voir. Lily crut défaillir en entendant la question de son fils. Mais elle aurait dû y penser. Quoi de plus normal pour un adolescent de 17 ans que de vouloir connaître son père. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la plus grande déception d'Harry. Une voix se fit entendre par les hauts parleurs.

" _Les passagers pour le vol 632 en destination de Londres sont priés de se rendre porte 4 pour l'embarquement… "_

Lily se leva et attrapa son sac à main. Elle regarda les panneaux d'affichage pour trouver la porte 4 et s'y rendit suivit par Harry. Ils firent la queue pour l'embarquement et montèrent enfin dans l'avion. Harry s'était installé contre le hublot. Une hôtesse passa pour leur demander d'attacher leur ceinture. Harry regarda sa mère. Elle avait l'air légèrement anxieuse. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Lily lui répondit par un léger sourire.

- Si tu veux retrouver ton père, je ne m'y opposerais pas, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses passer en priorité tes études…

Harry n'en revenait pas. Elle était d'accord pour qu'il entame des recherches. Il lui fit un grand sourire et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Il était aux anges. Son voyage prenait un nouvel aspect. Il reporta son attention sur le paysage. Il voyait la Tour Eiffel devenir de plus en plus petite. L'avion s'élevait dans les airs. Sa nouvelle vie commençait.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry admirait les monuments qui s'offraient à lui. Big Ben, la Tour de Londres… Le taxi parcourait les avenues de la ville et le jeune homme en profitait pour découvrir sa ville natale, où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Enfin le taxi s'arrêta en centre ville devant un immeuble assez chic. Lily descendit de la voiture, paya la course pendant que le chauffeur déchargeait leur bagage. Harry l'imita et prit deux valises et ses sacs, pendant que sa mère prenait le reste de leurs affaires. Ils montèrent jusqu'au second étage, et Harry vit avec soulagement sa mère s'arrêter devant l'appartement n°58. Elle sortit un trousseau de clés de son sac à main et ouvrit la porte. Harry entra précédé par sa mère. Il fut alors stupéfait par la beauté de l'appartement. Il était plutôt grand et était composé de cinq pièces : deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Harry se tourna vers Lily stupéfait. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable problème d'argent, mais ils ne croulaient pas non plus sous les billets. Lily sourit devant l'expression de son fils.

- Eh oui, nouveau travail veut dire plus de responsabilité, meilleur salaire et appartement de fonction… l'informa-t-elle

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

- C'était une surprise. J'ai reçue des photos de plusieurs appartements le mois dernier et j'ai choisi celui-ci… J'espère qu'il te plait.

- Tu plaisantes ! C'est deux fois plus grand que notre ancien appartement ! s'exclama Harry

Sa mère sourit devant l'enthousiasme qu'il montrait. Elle déposa son sac sur la table basse du salon et lui proposa de visiter leur nouveau chez eux. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il déposa son fardeau et suivit sa mère dans le couloir. Il y avait quatre portes. Chacune d'elle était blanche. Harry hausa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Chaque pièce a été fait avec la magie, expliqua Lily en ouvrant la première porte.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre assez grande. Il y avait un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une immense bibliothèque remplie de livre en tout genre. Harry sourit à la vue des nombreux livres. La lecture était son passe temps favori.

- Je pense que cette chambre sera la tienne, non ? lui demanda sa mère. De quelle couleur tu la veux ? dit elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Beige, répondit Harry après quelque seconde de réflexion.

Sa mère lança un sort et aussitôt, les murs prirent une teinte beige. La porte fut colorée en beige également. La visite se poursuivit et Lily décida de colorer sa chambre en bleu pale. La pièce était identique à la précédente, légèrement plus grande. Puis se fut le tour de la salle de bain, qui sur un accord commun resta blanche. Le salon était une grande pièce composée d'un canapé en cuir blanc, une table basse en chêne, et une table pour quatre personnes en acajou. Il fut décider que cette pièce serait orange clair. Au plus grand plaisir de Harry, il y avait également une bibliothèque. La cuisine était fonctionnelle, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle prit une teinte saumon. Un fois la décoration finit, ils se chargèrent de vider leurs valises. Harry rendit à ses sacs leur taille d'origine. Il rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire excepté son livre sur le quidditch, son balai et la cage de sa chouette Hedwige, qui ne tarda pas à entrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il la caressa affectueusement et lui donna son repas, avant de continuer son déballage. Une heure plus tard, Harry et Lily étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé et buvaient une bièraubeurre.

- Demain on ira sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter tes affaires pour la rentrée.

- Mais je n'ai pas encore reçue de lettre de Poudlard, rétorqua Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un grand duc entra dans la pièce. Il portait une lettre avec l'insigne de Poudlard. Harry récupéra la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux parchemins dans l'enveloppe. Une lui indiquait les fournitures à acheter et l'autre que…

- Ah ben ça alors ! s'exclama Harry. Je suis nommé préfet en chef !

- Il tendit la lettre à sa mère qui lui fit un grand sourire après l'avoir lu.

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils nomment un nouveau au poste de préfet en chef ?

- Harry, tu étais préfet à l'académie Phénix, et vu tes excellents résultats, tu serais sûrement devenu préfet en chef. Dumbledore a dû décider que tu pouvais l'être également ici…

- Peut être, mais c'est bizarre ! Je parie que je me suis déjà fait des ennemis… ironisa-t-il

- De toute façon, il y aura au moins un autre préfet en chef ou une autre préfète en chef. Il y a toujours eu deux préfets en chef.

- Et toi tu l'as été ?

- Oui…

- Et c'était qui l'autre ?

- Un ami de ton père.

- Qui ? lui demanda Harry avide d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son père.

- Remus Lupin, elle sourit à un vieux souvenir. C'était le plus sage de la bande…

- Et papa ? Comment il était ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais…

- Tu as besoin de savoir, je sais. Attend une minute…

Lily se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Harry bouillonnait d'impatience. Ce n'était pas souvent que sa mère acceptait de lui parler de son père. C'était même la première fois qu'ils en parler vraiment. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, un coffret en bois dans les mains. Elle caressa le couvercle. Puis tendit la boîte à Harry. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est une partie de ton héritage… lui dit elle simplement.

Harry ouvrit lentement le coffret et découvrit une pile de photo, des lettres et toutes sortes d'objets. Il prit les photos. La plupart représentait sa mère à l'époque de Poudlard, puis sa mère avec un bébé dans les bras. Enfin, il découvrit une dizaine de photo de trois jeunes hommes. L'un d'entre eux était le portrait craché de Harry.

- C'est lui ?

- Oui. Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sur cette photo, il devait avoir ton âge. On pourrait vous prendre pour des jumeaux…

- A part mes yeux…

- Oui ça tu l'as hérité de moi. Ca et mon sale caractère… sourit Lily.

- Tu oublies le goût pour les études, une vocation pour les potions…

- Et aussi une vocation pour le quidditch, un certain goût pour détourner les règlements… Comme ton père.

Harry vit des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de sa mère. Il reposa les photos, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Maman, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… murmura Harry.

- C'est juste que ça me rend triste de penser à toutes ces années passées… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles le retrouver. Mais ne me demandes pas de le voir si jamais tu le retrouves… je n'ais toujours pas compris pourquoi il était partit du jour au lendemain sans explications. Mais il m'a laissé le plus beau des cadeaux… Toi.

- Harry fut touché par la déclaration de sa mère. Mais il voyait bien que c'était dur pour elle. Il décida donc de changer de sujet.

- Et les deux autres, c'est qui ?

- Lui c'est Sirius Black, dit elle en désignant un jeune homme à l'air enjoué, il était le témoin de ton père à notre mariage…

- Vous vous êtes mariés ? l'interrompit Harry.

- Oui, et on l'est toujours d'ailleurs… Mais bon passons, je l'aimais bien Sirius. Je suis d'ailleurs sortie avec lui avant de me rendre compte que c'était de James que j'étais amoureuse…

- Et lui c'est Remus Lupin ?

- Exactement, le plus sérieux et le plus calme. Mais il savait faire de mauvais coup lui aussi… Il est d'ailleurs professeur à Poudlard.

- Ah bon ? Et il enseigne quoi ?

- Les défenses contre les forces du mal, il me semble. Si toute fois il y est toujours…

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, et à commenter les divers souvenirs que contenait la boîte. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'ils allèrent enfin ce coucher.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une douce caresse sur sa joue.

- Debout mon trésor…

- Huumm…

- Allez mon canard debout…

- Maaann…

- Oui mon ange ?

- Arrête avec ces stupides surnoms…

- Lève-toi et j'arrêterais, mon poussin…

Lily adorait taquiner son fils. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait quand elle l'appelait de cette manière.

- C'est bon, je me lève… maugréa Harry, en s'asseyant sur son lit. Quelle heure il est ?

- 8 heures !

- Quoi ?! mais pourquoi tu me réveilles aussitôt ? Râla-t-il

- Je te rappelle que la rentrée est dans trois jours et que l'on doit aller acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Alors habille toi et viens prendre ton petit dej… lui dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

Harry se frotta les yeux et se rendit à la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Malgré cela, il avait fière allure. Les entraînements de quidditch ayant fait de lui un jeune homme musclé et bronzé. Il prit une douche puis s'habilla d'un simple jean et d'une chemise blanche. Il mit ses lentilles. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes et il ne regrettait pas son choix. Au contraire… Enfin pret, il rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine et s'installa à table.

Une heure plus tard, ils marchaient dans l'une des grandes avenues de Londres. Harry suivait sa mère, essayant de retenir le chemin qu'ils prenaient. Lily bifurqua dans une petite rue et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois. Il y avait écrit " Le chaudron baveur ".

- C'est par là qu'on entre sur le chemin de traverse… expliqua-t-elle à son fils.

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le bar. L'ambiance qui y régnait n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de dehors. Aucun doute ce bar faisait parti du monde sorcier. Des balais balayaient le sol tout seul, des verres voltigeaient dans les airs. Harry sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Enfin, il était dans le monde sorcier.

- On reviendra ici plus tard, on va d'abord aller faire quelques achats, l'informa-t-elle.

Harry acquiessa, impatient de découvrir le chemin de Traverse. Il suivit sa mère jusque dans l'arrière cour. Elle tapota des briques à l'aide de sa baguette et un passage se forma dans le mur. Harry resta bouche bée devant la rue qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Chaque coin de rue était occupé par une boutique, les plus farfelues les unes que les autres. La rue était remplie de gens, jeunes et moins jeunes. La plupart devaient être des étudiants accompagnés de leurs parents. Tout au bout de la rue trônait la banque Gringotts.

- On va d'abord aller chez Gringotts. Je dois aller chercher de l'argent. Et puis tu as un compte ouvert.

- Depuis quand ? interrogea Harry

- Depuis ta naissance, je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours être utile. En fait, c'est l'argent que ton père m'avait laissé. Précisa Lily.

Harry resta silencieux à cette nouvelle. Il fut impressionné par le vaste hall. Il regarda s'activer les gobelins dans la banque. Il ignorait que ces créatures acceptaient de collaborer avec les sorciers après la guerre qui les avaient opposés. Ils se rendirent d'abord au coffre de Lily qui préleva une partie de son argent, puis ils allèrent au coffre de Harry ; Celui-ci contenait un tas important de pièce. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, étonné de la somme d'argent que contenait le coffre. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Visiblement, son père n'était pas parti sans rien lui laisser. Il préleva une quantité moyenne, décidant qu'il paierait en partie ses fournitures.

Ils ressortirent de la banque. Harry interrogea sa mère sur l'endroit où ils allaient aller maintenant.

- On va d'abord s'occuper de ton uniforme. On va aller chez madame Guipure.

La boutique n'était pas très grande vue de l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur était immense. Des rayons entiers de robe de sorciers remplissaient la pièce. Une petite sorcière replète s'approcha d'eux.

- Que puis je pour vous ? leur demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Mon fils rentre à Poudlard cette année, il lui faudrait un uniforme…

- Oui bien sûr, j'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut. Dis moi mon garçon, dit elle en se tournant vers Harry, tu ne rentres pas en première année je me trompe ?

- Non, madame, en septième… Mais ce sera ma première année à Poudlard.

- Je vois, va là bas, ce jeune homme rentre aussi à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Je vais chercher des uniformes pour les essayages.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la boutique et vit un jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux blond en train d'essayer des robes de sorcier. Le blond lui fit un signe de tête. Harry lui répondit puis reporta son attention sur sa mère. Elle souriait.

- J'ai une course à faire, lui dit-elle, on se retrouve chez Fleury et Bott quand tu auras fini. C'est de l'autre coté de la rue.

Lily farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son porte feuille, mais Harry l'interrompit.

- Je vais payer.

- Mais…

- Laisse, je peux bien acheter mais affaires, c'est normal. A tout à l'heure, lui dit il avant de rejoindre l'autre jeune homme.

Sa mère sortit et se rendit au magasin de quidditch. Elle voulait faire une surprise à son fils.

Harry s'assit sur un des fauteuils, attendant que la vendeuse revienne. Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

- Et moi Harry Evans, répondit Harry en serrant sa main.

- Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ?

- Oui.

- T'es nouveau? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.

- Oui, je viens d'arriver. Je vivais en France avant.

- Oh !

Ils furent interrompus par madame Guipure qui revenait un tas d'uniforme à la main.

- Vos affaires sont prêtes monsieur Malefoy, dit elle au blond avec respect, ce qui étonna Harry. Puis il se rappela ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Les Malefoy devaient être une famille influente ;

- Bien, ravi de t'avoir rencontré dit le blond . J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir à Poudlard. En fin si toute fois tu es chez les Serpentard. C'est ma maison… ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Il partit sans attendre la réponse de Harry. Une demi heure plus tard, Harry retrouvait sa mère dans la librairie. Il lui parla de sa rencontre avec Malefoy. Et sa mère confirma son pressentiment. Les Malefoy était une famille très riche et très influente au sein de la communauté des sorciers. Il n'en demanda pas plus, bien trop absorbé par les livres de la boutique. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le paquet que sa mère avait à ses pieds. Quand il releva le tête des rayonnages, il l'aperçu enfin.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il intrigué, même s'il pensait avoir une petite idée.

- Un cadeau…

- Maman ! Tu n'aurais pas dû… rétorqua Harry, même s'il était impatient d'ouvrir son cadeau.

- Puisque que tu as décidé de payer tes fournitures, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un cadeau à mon fils adoré ! Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux le rapporter au magasin…

- Non ! Je veux dire, euh…

- Allez ouvre le, lui dit elle en lui tendant le paquet.

Harry déballa rapidement le paquet et resta bouche bée. Il tenait dans ses mains le dernier Eclair de feu. Il regarda sa mère, puis le balai, et encore sa mère. Lily éclata de rire.

- Mais tu es folle !

- Merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de se faire traiter de folle par son fils… fit-elle semblant de se vexer.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais ce balai coûte une fortune.

- Et alors ? je me suis dit qu'il était temps de remplacer ton comète…

- Maman je t'adore ! lui dit il en l'embrassant.

Il n'en revenait pas. Le dernier éclair de feu…

- Bon si monsieur veut bien arrêter de contempler son nouveau balai, on pourrait peut-être acheter le reste de tes fournitures…

Harry acquiesça et ils ressortirent de la librairie avec non seulement les livres scolaires d'Harry, mais aussi L'Histoire de Poudlard, et un demi douzaine d'autres livres. Vers midi, ils eurent enfin fini tous leurs achats et se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron baveur pour déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leur repas. Harry en profita pour demander des informations en plus sur Poudlard et son fonctionnement. Une heure plus tard, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand trois jeunes de l'âge d'Harry rentrèrent dans le restaurant. Il y avait deux filles et un garçon. Le garçon et une des filles était tout les deux roux et se ressemblaient beaucoup, Harry supposa donc qu'ils devaient être frère et sœur. Ils semblaient se disputer sous l'œil amusé de la seconde jeune fille. Celle-ci était brune, c'est cheveux étaient lisses et soyeux, elle était vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'un haut rouge, mais Harry la trouva magnifique. Il croisa son regard et fut subjugué par ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme connectés par ce simple regard. Le rouquin les coupa.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard le temps de répondre à son ami ; quand elle retourna la tête, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en train de la dévisager et se sentit rougir. Sa mère le ramena à la réalité.

- Harry tu viens, on rentre.

- Oui j'arrive.

Ils sortirent du bar et se retrouvèrent dans une rue bruyante de Londres. Ils prirent un taxi pour retourner à leur appartement. Harry ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le trajet. La jeune fille occupant toujours ses pensées. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose sur elle, son prénom : Hermione. Il se surprit à espérer qu'elle soit élève à Poudlard

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Loin de là, à quelques kilomètres du centre ville, Hermione repensait à cette stupéfiante rencontre. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu avant, mais elle espérait qu'il serait élève à Poudlard. De toute façon, elle serait vite fixée, un nouveau qui paressait avoir leur âge et nommé Harry, ça ne courait pas les rues. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées toute la soirée, au plus grand désespoir de son petit ami Ron.

_Voila… Un peu long peut être pour un premier chapitre ? Alors poubelle ou suite ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2… Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelque petit problème de publication… Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 2**

Le taxi déposa Harry devant la gare de King's Cross. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre : 10h50. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour trouver la voie 9 ¾ et monter dans le train qui l'emmènerait à Poudlard. Il alla chercher un chariot pour mettre sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige. Il entra dans la gare sous les regards étonnés des autres voyageurs. En effet, la chouette enfermée dans sa cage intriguée pas mal de monde. Une petite fille le montra même du doigt avant de se faire réprimander par sa mère. Harry se hâta de traverser le hall et de gagner les quais. Sa mère, qui n'avait pas pu l'accompagner parce qu'elle commençait son nouveau travail le jour même, lui avait expliqué comment se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾. Il arriva devant le passage qui reliait les deux mondes. Légèrement inquiet, il passa la main sur le mur de brique. Elle passa au travers. Il la ressortit et regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il prit une grande respiration et avança dans le mur en poussant le chariot devant lui. Lorsqu'il passa de l'autre coté de la barrière, il put voir devant lui une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait enfants et parents. Une pancarte indiquait « Poudlard Express : départ à 11 heures ». Un sourire élargit ses lèvres. Il avait réussit à trouver son train. Il décida de chercher une place. Il monta dans le train sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige à la main. Mais, les premiers wagons étaient pleins d'adolescents bruyant et s'agitant. Harry pesta, lui qui voulait passer le trajet dans le calme à lire L'Histoire de Poudlard, c'était raté. Il continua son avancée jusqu'au bout du train. Il s'arrêta devant un compartiment silencieux. Harry regard à travers la vitre de la porte et reconnut à l'intérieur le blond qu'il avait déjà croisé sur le chemin de traverse. Le blond regardait à travers la vitre de la fenêtre et ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter devant le compartiment. Harry entra et Drago tourna la tête vers la porte, en fronçant les sourcils. Harry lui fit un sourire timide et lui demanda :

- Ca te dérange si je m'assois là ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Drago hocha la tête et Harry hissa sa valise dans le filet situé au dessus de leur tête. Il posa la cage d'Hedwige sur la banquette et s'assit en face du Serpentard. Il sortit l'exemplaire de son sac et sa mit à le feuilleter. Drago, qui s'était replongé dans la contemplation du quai avec un air dégoûté en voyant les parents faire leurs adieux à leurs « chers » enfants, reporta son attention sur Harry en attendant le bruit des pages tournées. Il regarda le titre de l'ouvrage et sourit.

- Si tu veux des infos sur Poudlard, je peux t'en donner, ça te fera gagner du temps ! Proposa-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et referma son livre en le posant sur la banquette à coté de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer le principe des maisons ? Je sais, ça à l'air bête comme question, mais à l'académie Phénix, c'estt pas du tout comme ça !

- T'étais à Phénix ?! C'est une bonne école… Bon alors les maisons. Comme tu le sais, il y en a quatre : Serpentard (la mienne), Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

- Et comment tu sais quelle maison te convient ?

- On est envoyé dans les maisons selon notre personnalité : tu vas à Serdaigle si tu es travailleurs, à Gryffondor si tu es courageux, à Poufsouffle si tu es juste et loyal, et à Serpentard si tu es malin et rusé…

- Dans ce cas là, toutes les maisons me conviennent ! Plaisanta Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui choisi ! C'est le choipeau… C'est lui qui sait quelle maison te convient le mieux.

- Ah, ok… Alors pendant la cérémonie de la répartition, tu mets le choipeau et il décide dans quelle maison tu vas.

Drago acquiesça.

- Après tu peux faire gagner ou perdre des points à ta maison. L'enjeu, c'est la coupe des quatre maisons ! Ca fait six ans que les Gryffondors la gagne, j'espère que cette année ce sera nous !

- Et comment tu peux gagner des points ?

- En répondant bien aux questions de profs. A ce niveau, les Gryffondors ont un avantage : Granger ! Cette fille sait tout sur tout ! C'est incroyable ! Je te jure, dés qu'un prof pose une question, tu peux être sur qu'elle connait la réponse ! Limite si elle ne lève pas la main avant que le prof pose la question ! Plaisanta Drago. Je me moque, mais je suis plutôt impressionné, parce que pour une fille de moldus, elle est super douée ! Les profs disent que c'est la meilleure élève depuis cinquante ans… En plus, elle est plutôt sympa, même si à cause de son mec elle ignore les Serpentard…

- C'est qui ? Son mec ?

- Ron Weasley ! Un anti Serpentard jusqu'au bout des doigts ! Tout ça parce que qu'on leur met la pâtée au quidditch à chaque fois qu'on à un match contre eux ! Tient d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu joues au quidditch ?

- Oui, je suis attrapeur.

- T'as un bon niveau ?

- Oui. Il parait je tiens ça de mon père ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben, notre attrapeur est parti alors il nous en faut un. Moi je suis gardien et capitaine, comme Weasley. Sauf que lui, en gardien, il est plutôt nul !

- Ca serait bien que je sois à Serpentard alors ! Sinon comment ça se passe le recrutement des joueurs ?

- Les capitaines doivent organiser des séances au début de l'année pour sélectionner les joueurs.

- Ca veut dire que les joueurs d'une année ne sont pas obligatoirement présents l'année d'après.

- Exactement, comme ça, ça te laisse toutes tes chances, peu importe dans quelle maison tu seras !

Harry se sentit mieux, il adorait le quidditch et pour lui, ne pas pouvoir jouer était la pire des punitions. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Un jeune femme blonde entra suivit par un garçon brun, solidement bâti.

- Désolée pour le retard, mais la voiture du ministère est tombée en panne, s'exclama la blonde en s'asseyant à coté de Drago.

Celui-ci déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Le brun s'assit à cotés de Harry en le regardant, interrogateur.

- Harry, je te présente Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami et Pansy Parkinson, ma fiancée. Je vous présente Harry Evans, dit Drago.

Blaise lui serra la main et Pansy se contenta de faire un signe de tête puisque elle était confortablement calée dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Tu es dans quelle maison ? Lui demanda Blaise.

- Pour l'instant aucune, c'est ma première année à Poudlard.

- Tu es en première année ? demanda Blaise, septique.

- Non ! Rigola harry. Je rentre en septième année, mais c'est ma première année à Poudlard.

- Ah, ok ! T'étais où avant ?

- A l'académie Phénix.

- La classe ! C'est vrai qu'il y a que des intellos ?

- Non… Pas du tout, protesta Harry, bien qu'il savait que le niveau des études à Phénix était très élevé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi ! Constata Blaise. Voyons voir, tu as quelles notes aux buses ?

- Euh…

- Allez fait pas ton modeste.

- Optimal dans toutes les matières sauf en divination.

- Putain t'assures ! s'exclama Pansy. Même Dray n'as pas eu autant d'optimal…

Le concerné grogna.

-Pas ma faute si on a des profs pas intéressants ! Je me suis planté en divination, en histoire de la magie et en soin aux créatures magiques.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, ce ne sont pas des matières très importantes… le rassura Harry.

- Vas dire ça à mon père ! Grimaça Drago. On ne pourrait pas parler de quelque chose de plus plaisant ?

- On est ton insigne de préfet en chef ? demanda alors Blaise.

Drago le fusilla du regard.

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas toi… s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tordait de rire sur la banquette sous l'air surpris de Harry et celui énervé de Drago.

- C'est bon, t'es calmé ? Lui demanda le blond, une fois qu'il eut finit de rire.

- Excuse moi, Dray, mais c'est trop drôle… Vu le nombre de fois où tu nous as rabattu les oreilles parce que c'était obligé que se soit toi le préfet en chef…

- J'aurais aimé que mon père le prenne aussi bien que toi… soupira Drago

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Lui demanda Pansy.

- Non, je suppose que la préfète c'est Granger… Mais pour le préfet, aucune idée… Ca doit être un de ces intellos de Serdaigles…

Harry qui n'avait rien dit jusque là décida de lever le mystère sur l'identité du préfet.

- Euh, en fait c'est moi, le préfet, annonça-t-il

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis.

- Comment ça ce fait que Dumbledore nomme un nouveau à ce poste ? Demanda Pansy.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- C'est bien son style, toutes les maisons vont se l'arracher le petit nouveau… plaisanta Blaise.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ton insigne ? demanda Drago à Harry.

- J'hésitais, je pensais que c'était peut être une erreur…

- Ca, ça ne risque pas. Quand Dumbledore fait quelque chose, c'est toujours pour une bonne raison ! s'exclama Blaise.

- En tout cas t'es bon pour partager tes apparts avec Granger ! dit Pansy. Finalement, c'est bien que tu ne sois pas préfet en chef mon chéri, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de savoir que tu vis 24h/24 avec elle.

- Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda Drago en souriant.

- Oui, confirma la jeune fille, tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- T'inquiète pas ma puce, Granger n'et pas mon style, la rassura Drago, même si elle s'est bien arrangée l'année dernière, poursuivit-il un air rêveur sur le visage.

Cela lui valut une petite tape sur la joue de la part de Pansy.

- Comment elle est ? demanda Harry

- Tient, tient, serais tu intéressé, le taquina Blaise.

- Pas du tout, protesta Harry en rougissant, mais si je dois vivre un an avec elle, j'aimerais savoir si elle est « vivable »…

- Dans l'ensemble, elle est assez sympa, toujours prête à aider les autres, son seul défaut, c'est son petit ami. Il nous déteste (va savoir pourquoi !) et quand il est avec elle, elle est obligée d'être odieuse avec nous, l'informa Pansy.

- Sinon, physiquement, elle est bien foutue, poursuivit Blaise, grande, les cheveux boucles et bruns, les yeux noisette, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, poursuivit Blaise.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « ah, les mecs, alors ! ». Harry lui était ailleurs, pendant la description de Blaise, il avait vu se former devant ses yeux l'image de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée au Chaudron baveur. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. La conversation se poursuivit sur le quidditch, seulement interrompue par le chariot de friandise. Les garçons étaient en train de se disputer au sujet d'une équipe de quidditch, quand un garçon de première année entra dans le compartiment.

- Le professeur MacGonagall voudrait voir le préfet en chef dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, dit il d'une traite en rougissant avant de sortir en courant du compartiment.

- Tu trouveras le compartiment au début du train, lui expliqua Drago, et met ton insigne !

Harry épingla l'insigne sur sa robe de sorcier et se leva.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? Leur demanda-t-il

- On t'attendra devant les calèches, confirma Pansy.

Harry sortit du compartiment et traversa le couloir vers l'avant du train. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Dans le compartiment se trouvaient une femme d'un certain âge à l'air sévère et **_Hermione_**. Les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent, et le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux jeunes gens. Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, des papillons semblaient voler dans son ventre. Il fut très déçu quand Hermione rompit le contact, en détournant la tête le rouge aux joues. Le professeur de métamorphose leur proposa de s'asseoir.

- Bien, miss Granger, je vous présente Harry Evans, Mr Evans, miss Hermione Granger. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous allez partager un appartement tout au long de l'année. Il se trouve au troisième étage derrière la statue de l'aigle.Le mot de passe est Phénix. En tant que préfet en chef, vous devrez effectuer une ronde chaque soir après le couvre feu, vous devrez également vous occuper de préparer les sorties à Pré au lard et de l'organisation du bal de noël et celui du printemps. Voilà pour vos devoirs. Vous avez des questions ?

Les deux préfets répondirent par la négative.

- Parfait ! Vous allez passer le reste du trajet ici. On se revoit au château, leur dit elle avant de sortir.

Ils se retrouvèrent seul très gênés. Harry n'arrêtait pas de dévisager la jeune fille qui regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Elle dut sentir son regard insistant car elle tourna la tête vers lui. Pris en flagrant délit, Harry rougit, ce qu fit sourire la Gryffondor. Hermione décida d'engager la conversation, après tout, ils allaient vivre un an ensemble, autant apprendre à se connaître.

- Tu viens d'où ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- De France, j'étais à Phénix.

- Oh, l'académie Phénix, c'est une très bonne école…

Harry acquiesça. Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Harry dut se forcer à ne pas dévisager ouvertement la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu en Angleterre ?

- Ma mère a trouvé un travail ici, alors on a déménagé…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

- Elle est médicomage.

- C'est vrai ? C'est ce que j'aimerais faire l'an prochain ! Je trouve que c'est un métier passionnant ! Et toi, tu vas te lancer dans quelle carrière ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, peut être comme joueur de quidditch…

- Tu joues au quidditch ? A quel poste ?

- Attrapeur.

La conversation continua sur des sujets anodins. Harry appréciait de plus en plus la jeune fille et s'était réciproque. Le train arriva à destination et le deux préfets se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Harry monta dans l'une des diligences avec les trois Serpentards. Une fois tous les élèves à bord, le cortège de calèches se mit en route vers le château.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement devant l'imposant château. Les élèves se pressaient de rentrer pour échapper à la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber durand le trajet. Harry ne se lassait pas d'admirer le magnifique monument. Il fallut que Drago l'arrache à sa contemplation pour ne pas qu'il finisse trempé. Les adolescents se dirigeaient en masse vers la Grande Salle pour assister au dîner. Blaise, Pansy et Drago suivirent les autres. Harry allait en faire autant quand le professeur Macgonagall l'interrompit.

- Mr Evans, venez par ici, lui dit-elle.

Harry s'avança vers le groupe des premières années, tous le regardaient légèrement effrayés.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié la répartition, je présume ?

- Non, non… répondit le brun en regardant s'éloigner ses amis.

- Bien, alors suivez moi vous tous, cria-t-elle aux premières années.

Le groupe se mit en marche derrière le professeur. Harry resta en arrière se demandant où le choipeau allait bien l'envoyer. Toutes les maisons lui correspondaient plus ou moins. Il espérait aller à Serpentard pour rejoindre Pansy, Drago et Blaise qu'il appréciait. Même s'il se doutait qu'il continuerait à se voir s'il n'allait pas dans la même maison, ça ne serait pas pareil. Perdu dans ces pensées, Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs illuminaient la pièce. Les autres élèves étaient installés autour de quatre longues tables, devant des verres et des assiettes d'or. Au bout de la salle se trouvait la table des professeurs. Harry leva la tête vers un plafond noir parsemé d'étoile. Il se souvint avoir lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il s'agissait d'un plafond magique qui imitait le véritable ciel. Le professeur de métamorphose aligna les nouveaux devant l'estrade. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un tabouret sur le quel un chapeau tout rapiécé était posé. Le professeur expliqua le principe aux premières années. Elle déroula un parchemin et commença à énumérer les noms. Chaque élève appelé allait s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posait le choipeau sur sa tête. Harry se doutait qu'il serait l'un des derniers à passer, il en profita pour examiner la pièce. La table la plus proche devait être celle des Serdaigle à en juger par sa couleur bleue, celle suivante était celle des Gryffondors. Il put y reconnaître les Weasley et Hermione qui lui fit un petit sourire, il y répondit et reçu en échange un regard noir de Ron. La troisième table était celle des Poufsouffle et enfin la dernière celle des Serpentards. Il chercha du regard Blaise, Pansy et Drago. Ceux-ci lui firent un sourire d'encouragement. Puis Harry reporta son attention sur les professeurs. Il crut reconnaître parmi eux le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci avait de grands yeux marron qui le fixaient intensément. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna le regard. Le professeur Macgonall avait enfin terminé d'appeler les élèves et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était le seul encore debout. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ? Le directeur se leva.

- Tout d'abords, je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves. Je souhaite également la bienvenue à Harry Evans qui arrive de l'académie Phénix. Il passera sa dernière année avec nous. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit, annonça Dumbledore avant de se rasseoir.

Le professeur fit un signe de la tête à Harry qui monta sur l'estrade et mit le choipeau sur sa tête. Le chapeau sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis clama haut et fort :

- SERPENTARD !

La table des verts et argents se mit à applaudir et Harry partit s'asseoir en face de Drago à coté de Blaise.

- Bienvenu à Poudlard, Harry, dit Pansy.

- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards, renchérit Blaise.

Drago lui se contenta de sourire. Le directeur se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit.

- Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : BON APPETIT !

Les plats se remplirent de nourriture et le dîner commença. Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun voulant raconter ses vacances aux autres. Nos quatre Serpentards se contentèrent de bavarder de tout et de rien, racontant quelques anecdotes sur la vie à Poudlard. Harry se dit que finalement il allait se plaire ici.

OooooooooooooooooooO

Le repas était maintenant terminé, et les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs. Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Harry sortaient de la grande salle et allaient dans le hall quand Harry fut interpellé par Hermione.

- Harry ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le brouhaha des autres.

Le concerné se retourna pour voir arriver Hermione collée par Ron

- Si tu veux, on peux faire le chemin ensemble, lui proposa-t-elle sous le regard noir de Ron

- Tu sais Granger, protesta Drago, on aurait pu lui montrer où se trouve la statue, on connaît le chemin nous aussi !

- Mais je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en souriant, mais comme ça, ça t'éviteras d'être en dehors de ton dortoir après le couvre feu, et de faire perdre des points à ta maison dés le premier soir. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin d'avoir déjà des points de retard, ironisa Hermione sous le sourire de Ron.

Drago les fusilla du regard, puis prit Harry à part.

- Si jamais les deux tourtereaux t'emmerdent trop, viens nous rejoindre. La salle commune se trouve dans les cachots derrière le tableau des serpents. Le mot de passe est rubis.

Les quatre Serpentards se séparèrent et Harry suivit Hermione (et Ron) jusqu'au troisième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la statue de l'aigle, et Hermione prononça le mot de passe :

- Phénix.

La statue se décala et laissa apparaître un passage. Les trois jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent. Le spectacle les laissa bouche bée. La pièce était magnifique. Une immense cheminée où brûlait un feu chauffait la pièce, deux canapés de cuir avaient été placés devant la cheminée. Une table en chêne trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée par quatre chaises. Sur le mur de droite était accolée une immense bibliothèque. A gauche, il y avait trios portes. Une menait à la salle de bain commune, les deux autres aux chambres respectives des deux préfets ; dans chacune d'elle il y avait un lit à baldaquin, un bureau et une armoire. Ron s'assit sur l'un des canapés et s'installa confortablement. Mais Harry ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil.

- Dis donc Weasley, tu n'es pas chez toi ici. Tu devrais rejoindre ton dortoir avant le couvre feu, si tu ne veux pas perdre des points… dit il en reprenant la phrase d'Hermione.

Ron se leva et s'approche de lui.

- Ecoute mon pote, si je suis l'invité d'Hermione, tu n'as rien à me dire c'est clair ? N'est ce pas chérie ?

- Ron, il a raison, dit Hermione sous l'œil stupéfait de Ron, tu devrais rentrer, et puis je sui s fatiguée ce soir, finit-elle pour couper cour à ses protestations.

- Ok, ma puce à demain, dit il en l'embrassant

Il s'approcha de Harry, le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Quand à toi, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, t'auras affaire à moi ! Et ne t'avise pas de jouer les voyeurs !

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, rouge de colère

Le Gryffondor lâcha Harry et sortit sans un mot. Harry n'en revenait pas. Ron s'en prenait à lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Il se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec une lueur de tristesse et de colère dans les yeux. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. Harry vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Harry je suis vraiment désolée pour… ça… s'excusa-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'excuser à sa place, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Protesta Harry en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Hermione lui fit un pauvre sourire et se leva.

- Tu voudras bien présenter mes excuse à Drago pour ce que je lui ai dis tout à l'heure. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Mais si je m'étais montrée amicale devant Ron… continua la jeune fille tristement.

Harry acquiesça en la regardant partir vers sa chambre. Ne voulant pas la voir partir, il essaya de la retenir.

- On ne devrait pas faire une ronde ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine ce soir, et puis je suis vraiment fatiguée… Bonne nuit

- Hermione, juste une question…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

- Parce que je l'aime… dit elle en ouvrant la porte qui menait dans sa chambre. Enfin je crois, finit Hermione pour elle-même.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle doute ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Quels étaient réellement ses sentiments pour Ron ? Elle ne savait plus si elle l'aimait vraiment. Il pouvait être si froid et colérique par moment. Et puis il agissait comme si elle était sa propriété. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à un autre garçon sans qu'il vienne après lui poser des questions. La jeune fille n'était pas sure de supporter ça encore longtemps. Hermione se coucha avec plein de doute.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Dans la pièce d'à cotés, Harry fixait le feu, perdue dans ses pensées. Il se secoua en entendant l'horloge de l'école sonner dix heures. Il se leva et partit se coucher. Demain, une rude journée l'attendait.

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous voulez m'encourager pour écrire la suite, il vous suffit de cliquer sur OK en bas de l'écran à gauche…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de moi : **_chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais vous verrez bien pourquoi…_

_Désolée, je ne suis pas douée pour les réponses au reviews, alors un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont la patience de me lire et de me laisser leur commentaire… Au fait désolée, si des fautes m'ont échappées._

_Bonne lecture !_

_L'ange démoniaque_

La sonnerie stridente du réveil tira Harry des bras de Morphée. Il envoya valdinguait l'objet à travers la pièce et s'étira tel un chat. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil se levait sur le lac. Une légère brise soufflait. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il devait être à peine six heures, et les cours ne commençaient qu'à huit heures. Pourquoi avait-il mis son réveil si tôt ? Et puis il se souvint de l'altercation de la veille et de son désir de faire payer à Weasley son arrogance. Mais pour réaliser son plan, il avait besoin de Drago, et Blaise. Il s'étira une nouvelle fois et sortit de sa chambre. Tout était calme à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Il supposa donc qu'Hermione devait encore dormir. Il ne devait y avoir que lui pour être assez fou pour se lever e si bonne heure. Il alla dans la salle de bain. La douche tiède qu'il prit acheva de le réveiller. Il prit son temps et ne ressortit de la salle de bain que vingt minutes plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre quand il entendit le bruit d'un verre brisé.

- Merde ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Harry se retourna et vit Hermione, en pyjama, à quatre pattes en train de ramasser les débris d'un verre. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et la fit sursauter quand il lui parla.

- Besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Non… répondit Hermione en rougissant.

Mais ne l'écoutant pas, il se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux de verre. Il posa les débris sur la table et remarqua alors que la jeune fille s'était coupée en ramassant un morceau de verre.

- Tu t'es coupée, constata Harry en saisissant sa main.

- Ce n'est rien, mentit Hermione en dégageant sa main de la poigne de Harry.

Ce mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Harry sourit.

- Rien, hein ? Ironisa le jeune homme. Bouges pas, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il partit dans sa chambre chercher sa baguette. Quand il revint, il trouva Hermione assise dans l'un des canapés. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et saisit sa main avec douceur. La Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul quand il pointa sa baguette sur la blessure.

- Je veux juste te soigner, la rassura Harry

- Tu as déjà appris les sorts de guérison ? demanda Hermione, impressionnée.

- Oui, pas toi ?

- Non, ces sorts ne sont aux programmes que cette année. Mais vas-y, si tu sais comment faire… Lui dit elle en tendant sa main.

Harry se concentra quelques secondes, puis pointa sa baguette sur la main d'Hermione en murmurant :

- Episkey.

Une lumière bleue sortit de la baguette et se dirigea vers la plaie. Hermione sentit un léger picotement mais rien de désagréable. Harry suivit du bout de la baguette la blessure, celle-ci se refermait d'elle-même après son passage. Harry leva la baguette une foie la blessure entièrement refermée. Il passa son pousse le long de la ligne invisible où il y avait eu la coupure. A se contact, Hermione frissonna et s'écarta légèrement du Serpentard. Intrigué, Harry releva la tête et remarqua qu'Hermione le fixait intensément.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui… merci.

Hermione se secoua mentalement et arrêta de le fixer. Son regard se posa sur son torse musclé et bronzé, nu. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était seulement vêtu de sa serviette. Son regard se posa sur sa propre tenue. Elle était en pyjama : un short et un débardeur. Ils était tout les deux assit sur le canapé, Harry tenant toujours sa main entre la sienne. Elle rougit en se levant précipitamment.

- Je, je… vais… merci, bafouilla-t-elle en rejoignant rapidement sa chambre.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya contre le bois. Elle soupira et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant, il aurait pu croire que… Mais croire quoi ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films ! Il l'avait juste soignée, rien de plus… Mais, il était tellement doux et tellement sexy… Elle se secoua pour arrêter de pensée à lui. Elle sortait avec Ron, elle ne pouvait pas penser à un autre de cette manière.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dans la pièce voisine, Harry était surpris par le départ précipité de la jeune fille. Il haussa les épaules, et partit s'habiller. Il remarqua alors que sa robe de sorcier portait le blason des Serpentards. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement. Il s'apprêtait à descendre dans la grande salle, quand il se souvint qu'il devait changer le mot de passe. La première partit de son plan consistait à empêcher l'accès à leur appartement à Weasley. Il se tourna vers la statue et lança un sort. Des étincelles rouges entourèrent la statue. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Veni, vidi, vici, murmura-t-il.

Les étincelles disparurent. Harry sourit et reprit son chemin vers la grande salle. Le sort qu'il avait jeté sur la statue était inviolable. Personne ne pourrait trouver le mot de passe. Il pensa alors qu'il faudrait qu'il dise à Hermione le nouveau mot de passe. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que peu d'élèves étaient déjà présents dans la grande salle. Il n'était que sept heures et seul quelque courageux étaient déjà levé. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards et commença à déjeuner en attendant ses amis. Il parcourut la salle des yeux. Quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles étaient attablés et discutaient gaiement. Il n'y avait que cinq professeur présents dans la salle : le professeur MacGonagall en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Chourave qui se querellait avec Hagrid, et le professeur Rogue qui lisait son journal d'un air détaché. Ce dernier dut sentir son regard car il leva la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait bien pourquoi se professeur pouvait bien lui en vouloir. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette repensant à son plan pour se venger du Gryffondor. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Blaise fit son apparition. Il s'assit en face d'Harry et se servit un grand bol de café.

- Salut mec, ça va ? demanda-t-il à Harry

- Ça peu aller et toi ?

- J'aurais bien pioncé un peu plus longtemps… ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

- Un peu, j'avais des trucs à faire ce matin.

- Quel genre ? demanda Drago qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

- Du genre pour faire chier un certain Gryffondor ! Ricana Harry.

- Qu'est ce que t'as prévu de faire ? demanda Drago voyant parfaitement de qui Harry voulait parler

- Ben en fait voilà,…

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Harry, Drago, Pansy et Blaise se rendait dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de la journée : potions. Ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Les quelques rouges et or avaient été acceptés dans le cours de Rogue étaient déjà en train d'attendre le début du cour. Il y avait Hermione, Ron, Dean Thomas et étonnement Neville Longdubat. Les serpentards étaient aux nombres de six : Théodore Nott, Milicent Bulstrode et nos quatre compères. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une dizaine de minutes et Harry se souvint qu'il devait dire à Hermione qu'il avait changé le mot de passe. Cette dernière discutait avec Ron et Neville. Harry se dit alors que ce serait un autre moyen de faire enrager Ron. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher des Gryffondors. Il prit un ton tout mielleux pour s'adresser à Hermione.

- Hermione, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr… je t'écoute.

- Heu, seul à seul…

Hermione acquiesça sous le regard noir de Ron. Harry prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart des autres.

- Je voulais te prévenir que j'ai changé le mot de passe pour aller à nos appartements, annonça-t-il sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

La préfète fronça les sourcils.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est simple, ça ne plaisait pas que ton petit ami le connaisse et puisse venir quand ça lui chante ! S'exclama-t-il en instant sur le mot petit ami. Mes amis ne le connaissent pas et j'espère que tu n'auras pas la mauvaise idée de lui donner le nouveau mot de passe.

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne leur à pas donné le mot de passe ?

- Moi, à moins que tu ne me fasse pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… Se rattrapa Hermione en rougissant.

- Alors j'estime que je peux également avoir confiance en toi.

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille le mot de passe. Hermione acquiesça et retourna vers les autres. Ron fulminait et lui demanda des explications. Hermione lui répondit sèchement que cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il n'avait même pas à le lui demander. Drago sourit à Harry.

- Serpentard : 1 / Gryffondor : 0, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

Harry éclata de rire. Et s'assit à coté de Blaise. Ron le fusilla du regard et décida d'intervenir.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas oublié ton chien-chien à la maison Malefoy, ironisa-t-il en désignant Pansy.

Drago se leva et s'approcha de Ron, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Si tu cherches les ennuis Weasley, tu risques de les trouver, dit-il calmement, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Des paroles Malefoy, c'est juste des paroles…

Drago serra ses poings avec une terrible envie de frapper la sale face de Weasley. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Rogue qui ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe.

- Entrez, dit il d'une voix froide.

Tous les élèves entrèrent en cours en silence. Blaise passa devant Drago pour rentrer.

- Un partout… chuchota-t-il.

Drago le fusilla du regard. Une fois tous les élèves entrés et installés, le professeur claqua la porte et prit la parole.

- Je vois que très peu d'entre vous ont été accepté dans mon cours, ce qui ne m'étonne pas outre mesure… Commença-t-il. Tout au long de l'année, vous travaillerez en binôme. Je ferais moi-même les binômes et ils seront définitifs. Cette année, nous étudierons, le philtre calmant, la Goutte du mort vivant, la pimentine, le polynectar, la potion poussos, et bien d'autre encore. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez ! S'exclama Rogue. Nous allons commencer par la création de polynectar. Qui peut me dire les effets de cette potion et les ingrédients qu'elle nécessite ?

Hermione leva aussitôt le bras pour répondre, mais Rogue l'ignora superbement. Au grand étonnement de toute la classe, Harry leva la main. Rogue le dévisagea.

- Tient, Mr Potter a quelque chose à répondre, déclara-t-il.

- En effet, je peux répondre, mais mon nom est Evans, pas Potter, rétorqua Harry sèchement.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris. Personne n'avait jamais osé répondre de cette manière au maître des potions. Rogue le dévisagea.

- Je vous écoute Mr Evans.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais répondit tout de même.

- Le polinectar permet de prendre l'apparence physique d'une personne pendant une heure. Les ingrédients nécessaires à sa fabrication sont : les sangsue, la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, la corne de bicorne en poudre, les chrysopes,la sisymbre, les touffes de polygorum, l'essence de crabe et un éléments physique de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence. Elle nécessite un mois de préparation.

- Je vois que vous savez lire Mr Po… Evans. Si vous continuait comme ça, vous allez rivaliser avec notre Miss je sais tout ! Ricana Rogue.

Harry le regarda surpris, tous les autres Serpentards aussi. Pour une fois qu'il avait une bonne raison de donner des points à sa maison, il n'en profitait même pas ! Rogue pointa sa baguette vers le tableau et les indications pour faire la potion s'inscrivirent sur le tableau.

- Vous allez maintenant préparer la potion, bien sur, il vous faudra un mois entier pour la préparer, mais à la fin de l'heure, vous devrez obtenir une potion légèrement pâteuse, et marron tirant sur le vert. Malefoy avec Zabini, Thomas avec Nott, Weasley avec Longdubat, Parkinson avec Bulstrode, et Evans avec Granger. Nous verrons bien si nos deux encyclopédies sont capables de faire une potion acceptable.

Hermione rougit sous la remarque, alors qu'Harry fusillait des yeux le professeur de potions. Les élèves se mirent deux par deux, et Hermione rejoignit Harry au fond de la classe. Elle s'installa à ses cotés et sortit les affaires de son sac. Ron leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de se faire réprimander par le professeur.

- Weasley, votre potion ne va pas se faire toute seule ! Et si j'étais vous, je ne laisserais pas Longdubat tout seul devant ce chaudron !

Harry commença à broyer les sisymbres pendant qu'Hermione versait la poudre de corne de bicorne dans le chaudron.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry à la préfète.

- Avec les Gryffondors oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est odieux avec toi. Tu fais parti de sa maison, il devrait te mettre des points plutôt que t'insulter…

- Alors ça doit être propre à ma personne… En voila deux qui me déteste alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas…

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à Ron, Hermione ne fit pas de commentaire. L'heure se déroula lentement, seulement troublée par le bruit du bouillonnement des potions. A la fin de l'heure, Rogue passa entre les rangs pour commenter le travail des élèves.

- Weasley et Longdubat… C'est vraiment désolant ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à être acceptés dans ma classe. Evanesco… Vous me ferrez trois parchemins sur les propriétés du polinectar. Et bien sûr, vous aurez un zéro tout les deux !

Ron et Neville se regardèrent affligés. Le professeur passa à la table suivante.

- Nott et Thomas, verte la potion pas bleue ! Evanesco ! Et même punition que vos camarades.

Nott fusilla Dean du regard et lui promit de lui faire payer.

- Parkinson et Bulstrode… Mettez votre potion dans une fiole, on verra si vous réussirez l'étape suivante… Malefoy et Zabini, parfait comme d'habitude, dix points pour serpentard ! Evans et Granger, visiblement, à deux vous arrivez à faire quelque chose ! Cinq points pour Serpentard… ajouta-t-il presque à regret.

- Monsieur, protesta Harry, on est deux à faire cette potion, il me semble qu'Hermione mérite autant que moi ces points !

Rogue le toisa du regard.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor, s'exclama Rogue après quelques secondes, et une retenue pour vous Evans !

- Mais… voulu protester Harry

- Deux heures de retenues ! S'énerva Rogue. Ce soir dans mon bureau à 19 heures… dit-il d'un ton qui suffit à clore la conversation.

Drago tira Harry part le bras et l'entraina vers la sortit pour l'empêcher de protester à nouveau ce qui n'aurait fait que mettre plus en colère Rogue.

Harry fulminait. Il était rouge de colère et avançait à pas rapides et saccadés, si bien que Drago avait du mal à le suivre. Au milieu de hall, il réussit à arriver à sa hauteur et le força à s'arrêter en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Lui demanda Drago.

Harry le fusilla du regard, un regard noir qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui y compris Rogue.

- Il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Cria presque Harry tant il était en colère.

- C'est Rogue, il est toujours comme ça ! S'exclama Drago. T'aurais pas du prendre la mouche, plus tu lui réponds, plus il s'énerve.

- Même !

Un élève de première année qui passait par là se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Harry, calme-toi… Demanda Drago, légèrement inquiet par la colère qui semblait habité son ami.

- Vous devriez écouter les conseils de Mr Malefoy, si vous ne voulez pas plus d'heure de retenue… dit une voix derrière Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit Rogue. Il le fusilla du regard.

- Vous, mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Cria Harry, faisant ce tourner tous les regards vers lui.

Personne n'avait jamais osé parler sur ce ton au maître des potions, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Très bien, un mois de retenue, et vous me suivez chez le directeur, il faut régler ce petit problème d'insolence, dit rogue durement en insistant sur le « petit ». Visiblement, votre mère ne vous a pas appris la discipline !

Une sphère d'aura rouge entoura Harry et expédia le professeur contre le mur. Rogue se releva avec peine et regarda Harry, stupéfait. La colère était visible sur les traits du Serpentard. Ces yeux n'étaient plus verts mais noirs, tant le jeune homme était furieux. Il s'avança lentement vers Rogue et l'empoigna par le col, la colère et la magie décuplant ses forces.

- Ne dites plus jamais quelque chose de désobligeant sur ma mère ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ces yeux lançaient des éclairs, la magie faisait virevolter sa cape autour de lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et tous ceux présents dans le hall se demandaient ce qui allait suivre. Drago essayait de résonner Harry mais rien n'y fit, son air buté et déterminé en inquiétait plus d'un et surtout rogue, qui était à la merci du jeune sorcier. Harry avait le souffle cour, rien de ce qui se passait ne l'atteignait. Tout ce qu'il voyait était son professeur de potions. Sur son visage, il pouvait voir de la peur, et le fait de voir de la peur dans les yeux de celui qui était craint par tous, le fit sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire amical, il s'agissait plutôt d'un sourire sadique. Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver dans le hall fronça les sourcils. La scène qu'il voyait semblait improbable : Harry tenait à bout de bras Rogue avec une facilité déconcertante, une aura rouge l'entourant. Le directeur pensa qu'il fallait à tout pris empêcher une catastrophe, il tenta de raisonner Harry en lui parlant, mais sa voix ne semblait pas atteindre le jeune homme qui restait concentré sur sa « cible ». Il se résigna alors à lancer un sort sur son élève.

- Stupifix, dit-il à regret en pointant sa baguette vers le jeune homme.

Mais le sort ricocha sur la sphère qui entourait le garçon et alla se perdre contre un mur de la pièce. Les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux : même Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier, ne pouvait rien faire. Rien ne semblait atteindre le Serpentard. Rien ni personne. Personne ? Peut être pas…

_Mais ça c'est une autre histoire…Je sais je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, mais ce soir c'est comme ça. Je pense que cette scène va paraître bizarre, mais ça représente à peu prés l'état d'esprit dans le quel je suis ce soir ! Alors voila comme je peux pas me venger sur la source de ma colère, je me venge sur ce pauvre Rogue qui n'a rien demandé. Pourtant je l'aime bien… Mais ce soir, c'est lui qui paye les pots cassés… et puis j'ais le droit, je suis un ange démoniaque… Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, cliquer en bas à gauche ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur** _Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci à tous les reviewers ! Et désolée si je coupe toujours mes chapitres au moment le plus intéressant, mais c'est pour vous donner envi de lire la suite !!! Bonne lecture…_

**Chapitre 4**

- Harry ? fit une voix sur la droite du sorcier.

Harry tourna la tête et posa son regard sur Hermione. Il sembla vaciller quelques secondes devant la jeune fille inquiète et apeurée. Une faible voix lui soufflait de laisser la colère partir de son corps. Bientôt, la sphère autour de lui faiblit en puissance ; Rogue sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, la poigne d'Harry se faisant plus lâche autour de son cou. Harry ne lâchait pas des yeux Hermione. La voix, dans son esprit ne cessait de répéter la même chose : _Lâche le, Harry, lâche le…_Une douce chaleur envahit le corps d'Harry, effaçant peu à peu la colère. Il pouvait sentir sa force diminuer. Les traits du jeune sorcier se détendirent et la colère disparut entièrement de son visage. Sa vue se brouillait et il avait beau cligner des yeux, sa vision restait floue. Il lâcha complètement Rogue te voulut faire un pas en direction d'Hermione, mais il s'écroula sur le sol avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il cligna des yeux avant de découvrir une pièce blanche. Il était allongé dans un lit blanc également. Il en déduisit qu'il se trouvait sûrement à l'infirmerie. Harry avait mal à la tête. Il referma les yeux pour se reposer encore un peu, mais une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du directeur lui fit lever les paupières à nouveau.

- Harry, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le jeune homme légèrement perdu.

Quatre personnes étaient à son chevet : Dumbledore, l'infirmière, Hermione et Rogue. En croisant le regard de son directeur de maison, Harry se rappela toute la scène. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut se redresser, mais toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté. Il poussa un léger gémissement de douleur : il avait mal partout y compris à des endroits qu'il ignorait douloureux. L'infirmière se leva et disparut dans son bureau.

- Je suis désolé… murmura Harry, d'une voix pâteuse.

En disant cela, il regardait à la fois son directeur de maison et Dumbledore. Rogue se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Sur son cou, Harry pouvait voir des traces de doigts. Ses doigts…Il regarda ses mains, puis le cou de Rogue à nouveau. Fuyant le regard accusateur de Rogue, il croisa celui d'Hermione. Aussitôt il se sentit légèrement mieux sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Il lui fit un petit sourire. La préfète semblait à la fois inquiète et troublée.

- Professeur, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il sait passé… dit Harry sans rompre le contact visuel avec Hermione.

- Mais nous non plus Evans ! dit durement Rogue, la rancune faisant vibrer sa voix.

- Severus… protesta Dumbledore. Il semblerait que votre colère décuple vos pouvoirs magiques, expliqua-t-il. Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

Mais Harry ne sembla pas l'entendre, son regard était perdu dans les océans noisettes de sa camarade. Harry se sentait étrangement bien et serein. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et pour rien au monde il n'aurait rompu le contact visuel. Mais Hermione en décida autrement en baissant la tête, visiblement gênée et troublée. Des sentiments variés envahissaient la préfète. Elle était terriblement attiré par Harry et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se blottir dans ses bras pour ne jamais le quitter. Cette grande attirance lui faisait peur. Elle pouvait également sentir la grande faiblesse du jeune homme et sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle en était la cause. Quand Harry s'était écroulé comme vidé de ses forces, elle avait sentit une grande puissance en elle. Et cela l'inquiétait horriblement.

- Harry, vous êtes avec nous ? demanda Dumbledore à la fois inquiet et amusé.

Harry détourna à regret ses yeux d'Hermione pour croiser le regard pétillant du directeur.

- C'était très bizarre…Quand j'ai senti la colère montait en moi, j'ai également senti une grande puissance que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser. Et puis, je me suis jeté sur le professeur Rogue. J'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps, je ne voulais pas blesser quelqu'un mais en même temps la colère m'aveuglait.

- Je vois, murmura Dumbledore soucieux. Et après ?

- Et bien, Hermione m'a parlé et une voix dans ma tête m'a dit de me calmer… J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me vidait de mes forces petit à petit… Vous savez la suite… Professeur Rogue, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- J'accepte vos excuse Evans, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! plaisanta Rogue sous le regard surpris des deux adolescents.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint Hermione, c'est pourquoi j'ai été la seule que Harry a attendue…

- Il est vrai que c'est étrange… dit Dumbledore songeur. Il semblerait que vous ayez un certain _pouvoir_ sur Mr Evans, plaisanta à moitié le directeur.

Hermione et Harry rougirent sous la double signification de cette dernière phrase.

- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, poursuivit Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien ?

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer.

- Pompom, appela Albus.

- Oui ?

- Pouvez vous m'apporter une potion régénératrice ?

L'infirmière accourut et tendit une fiole à Harry. Celui-ci but la potion et se sentit beaucoup mieux.

- Harry j'aimerais que vous lanciez un sort, n'importe lequel… demanda le directeur.

Harry attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de nuit ? Il regarda autour de lui et voulut soulever un vase.

- Wingardium Leviosa, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Harry regard Dumbledore, le visage défait, Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir.

- Pourquoi je n'y arrive plus ? demanda le Serpentrad d'une voix tremblante.²

- Ne paniquez pas… On va essayer autre chose. Vous allez relancer le même sort mais cette fois, Hermione vous allez vous aussi vous concentrer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la sorcière ne voyant pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

- Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose… répondit simplement le directeur, restant mystérieux.

Hermione haussa les épaules et fit ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il entendit alors une voix résonner dans son esprit. _Wingarduim Leviosa_ répétait cette voix. A ces simples mots, Harry sentit la magie couler dans ses veines.

- Wingardium Leviosa, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt le vase de retrouva à plusieurs mettre au dessus du sol. Harry reposa le vase sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas plus que Harry le pourquoi de cette histoire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Dumbledore.

- Les âmes liées… souffla Rogue.

- Exact Severus…

- Vous pourriez nous expliquer, demanda Harry complètement perdu.

- A la base, il s'agissait d'un mythe, qui c'est avéré être vrai, commença Rogue. Cette légende dit qu'il existe dans notre monde, deux êtres en parfaits accords qui peuvent non seulement communiquer par télépathie, mais aussi maîtriser et bloquer leur magie respective. Il s'agit d'un procédé de magie ancienne, qui est essentiellement basé sur la maîtrise des pensées et de l'esprit.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent perplexes.

- Cela voudrait donc dire, que Harry et moi sommes deux âmes liées ? intervint Hermione.

- Oui, confirma Dumbledore. Vous possédez tous les deux un énorme potentiel magique et avec ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure et cette petite démonstration, je peu dire avec certitude que vous, Hermione, pouvait contrôler la magie d'Harry simplement par votre volonté.

- Mais pourquoi nous ? demanda Harry.

- Ah ça, c'est un mystère… On ne choisit pas d'être une âme liée ou de ne pas l'être, quand on l'est c'est pour l'éternité.

- Et il existe un moyen de contrôler ces « pouvoirs » ?

- Bien sûr, avec beaucoup de patience te de pratique, vous arriverez à maîtriser vos dons, les rassura le directeur.

- Mais comment ça se fait que cela ne se soit pas déclenché plus tôt ? intervint Hermione.

- Ce lien ne se met en place que si les deux personnes se rencontrent, expliqua Rogue.

- Et comment on peut être certain d'être une âme liée, s'il n'y a pas d'incident de ce genre ?

- Eh bien, normalement, les deux âmes liées doivent éprouver une certaine attirance l'un pour l'autre.

Cette nouvelle provoqua une forte réactions chez les deux adolescents qui se mirent à rougir en s'évitant du regard.

- Vu votre réaction, je vois que c'est les cas, constata Rogue, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais, mais… bafouilla Hermione, gênée. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir.. euh, vivre ensemble.

- Non pas obligatoirement, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que les âmes sœurs, il arrive bien sûr que les âmes liées se trouvent des sentiments beaucoup plus profonds qu'une simple attirance ; mais si ce n'est pas le cas, chacun peut vivre sa vie de son coté, expliqua Rogue.

- Je vais aller chercher ce qui vous permettra de maîtriser vos pouvoirs en entendant que vous appreniez à les contrôler, intervint Dumbledore.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Un silence s'installa suite à son départ. Chacun des deux adolescents réfléchissait à la situation. Harry essayé dévaluer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il était à la fois excité par cette découverte mais aussi inquiet des problèmes que cela pourrait engendrer. De plus, il se dit que ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione n'était peut être pas que cette attirance crée par leur lien, mais plus que ça. Mais, il restait perplexe quand à ces émotions et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Peut être pourrait-il trouver plus d'éléments en faisant quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Les pensées d'Hermione étaient pour sa part presque similaires. Elle était à la fois heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de réels sentiments pour un autre garçon que son petit ami, mais elle était aussi déçue de découvrir que si Harry s'était montré aussi gentil et agréable avec elle, c'était sûrement à cause de leur lien. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il puisse exister plus que cette simple attirance.

Le retour du directeur coupa court aux cheminements des deux préfets. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Harry, Dumbledore n'était pas seul.

- Maman ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu n'as rien, soupira Lily soulagée.

Elle se précipita au chevet de son fils et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Harry maugréa et se dégagea de l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère, sous le rire amusé d'Hermione et les sourires des professeurs.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?! Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer dés le premier jour !

- Lily, tune connais sûrement pas toute l'histoire… intervint Rogue.

- Severus ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais professeur !

- Mais moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Lily… ironisa Rogue.

- Excuse-moi… Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps.

Harry regardait la scène, incrédule. Ainsi sa mère connaissait Rogue et plutôt bien d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il se promit de demander des explications à sa mère, mais plus tard. Dumbledore résuma l'histoire à la mère de Harry. Quand il eut finit son récit, Harry put voir un drôle de sourire sur es lèvres de sa mère qui regardait tour à tour Hermione et son fils. Le serpentard lui lança un regard suspect mais ne dit rien. Harry reporta son attention sur le directeur. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains un coffret en bois blanc.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione devançant la question d'Harry.

- Ah ça, c'est ce qui va vous permettre de vous éviter quelques ennuis en entendant que vous contrôliez vos pouvoirs.

Sous le regard curieux des deux élèves et de la médicomage, Dumbledore souleva lentement le couvercle. Une lumière argentée illuminait l'intérieur de la boite. Elle semblait provenir de la bague et de la chevalière qui reposaient sur une armature en argent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du coffret. La bague était en or, surmontée d'une pierre précieuse rouge et la chevalière était en argent surmontée d'un serpent d'émeraude. Les deux bijoux semblaient s'attirer tels des aimants.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elles soient aux couleurs de nos maisons ? questionna Hermione.

- Toujours aussi perspicace Miss ! intervint Rogue.

Mais pour une fois, cela ne semblait pas être un reproche ou une moquerie. Presque Hermione aurait pu croire que Rogue lui faisait un compliment… Presque.

- La raison pour laquelle ces bagues sont aux couleurs de vos maisons, c'est parce que lorsque elles ont été crées, la dernière fois qu'il y a eu es âmes liées, il s'agissait d'un serpentard et d'une gryffondor… expliqua Rogue.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Harry. On pourrait leur demander de nous aider, suggéra-t-il.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

- J'ai dit une connerie ? plaisanta Harry.

- Non… répondit Rogue.

- Sans vous mentir, le coupa Dumbledore, la dernière âme liée se trouve dans cette pièce.

Harry regarda sa mère qui lui fit non de la tête. Hermione s'intéressa plutôt à Rogue, même si cela semblait étrange.

- Oui, Miss Granger, une fois de plus vous avez la bonne réponse, s'exclama sarcastiquement Rogue.

Les deux élèves le regardèrent bouche bée.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Cette histoire est finie depuis bien longtemps, reprit tristement le maître des potions.

- Vous êtes une âme liée ? s'assura Hermione, plus que surprise.

- J'étais Miss, j'étais…

- Je ne comprends pas, protesta Harry, vous nous avez dit qu'on était une âme liée pour toujours.

- Exact Evans ! Mais ce n'est plus le cas, si l'un des deux âmes liées disparaît… acheva Rogue dans un simple murmure.

Un silence gêné s'installa, tout le monde ayant parfaitement compris la signification de cette dernière phrase. Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole, après un long moment de silence.

- Ceci explique cela, murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard compatissant à son vieil ami.

En retour, elle ne reçut qu'un regard noir de Rogue.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Severus ! Loin de là ! s'énerva Lily.

Sentant une dispute éclater, Dumbledore voulut calmer les deux adultes qui se comportaient comme des enfants.

- Allons, allons… Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer les enfants..

Rogue tiqua sous le mot_ enfant_ et lançant à Harry un regard noir tandis que celui-ci ne put réprimer un léger rire. Rogue sursauta en entendant un rire cristallin à sa droite. Hermione n'avait pas eu la même retenue que son camarade et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son professeur. Harry sentit lui aussi le fou rire le gagner. Une voix rieuse lui soufflait de profiter de ce spectacle inoubliable qui ne se reproduirait certainement pas. Le serpentard ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Les adolescents ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Ca ne fut qu'après une dizaine de minutes que le calme revient enfin dans la pièce.

- Je crois que la télépathie marche déjà bien… constata Rogue vexé. Albus je crois qu'il devient urgent de donner leurs bagues à ces _chers _élèves !

Le directeur acquiesça t tendit le coffret à Harry. Celui comprit et tendit lentement la mai pour se saisir de la chevalière. La lumière qui éclairait le coffret s'éteignit quand il saisit le bijou, rompant le lien qui unissait les deux bagues. Il la mit à son doigt et la chevalière s'adapta parfaitement à la forme de son majeur. Harry sentit alors sa magie couler normalement en lui, cependant le petit quelque chose qu'il ressentait pour Hermione ne disparut pas. Hermione fit la même chose que lui et en tira les mêmes conclusions. Aussi décida-t-elle de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Professeur, cette bague bloque tout notre lien ?

- Oui… je pense. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien…

Harry lui lança un drôle de regard ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles de la jeune fille

- Bien, maintenant que ce petit problème et réglé, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres élèves dans la grande salle, s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant de son siège.

Les quatre trois autres en firent de même pendant qu'Harry se rhabillait. Ils sortirent tous les cinq de l'infirmerie et alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir du premier étage, ils croisèrent Lupin qui justement souhaitait parler au directeur.

- Albus, le nouveau professeur de vol est arrivé… annonça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry et Lily. Lily, je suis ravi de te voir !

- Moi aussi Remus ! s'exclama le mère de Harry avent d'étreindre son ami.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient la route vers la grande salle, des pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, puis une voix. Celle visiblement du nouveau professeur de vol. Voix que Lily reconnut dés le premier mot. Elle devint livide et Harry s'en inquiéta. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, une personne apparut au détour d'un couloir.

- Alors là faut qu'on m'explique… murmura Harry

_Fin… Je sais je coupe encore là où il faut pas… Désolée… Pour le truc des âmes liées c'est tout inventé par moi… Alors cliquez en bas à gauche pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…_


	5. Chapter 5 1ère partie

**Rappel**_ Alors qu'ils reprenaient la route vers la grande salle, des pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, puis une voix. Celle visiblement du nouveau professeur de vol. Voix que Lily reconnut dés le premier mot. Elle devint livide et Harry s'en inquiéta. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, une personne apparut au détour d'un couloir._

_- Alors là faut qu'on m'explique… murmura Harry_

**Chapitre 5 ( 1ere partie )**

- Remus, c'est toi que j'entends ? demanda la voix. Je te préviens, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir planter au milieu du hall en prétextant aller chercher le directeur, menaça la voix avec une pointe d'humour.

Tout en parlant, l'homme apparut au détour du couloir. Il s'avançait à grand pas vers le petit groupe qui s'était arrêté à l'arrivée de Remus. Tous regardèrent le nouveau venu, différentes expressions sur leurs visages. Remus semblait quelque peu gêné, Rogue affichait un regard glacial et noir et une mine dégoûté, Albus avait les yeux pétillants et un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, Lily était livide mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, quand à Hermione, son regard aller des uns aux autres essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry déglutit. Une drôle de sensation l'envahit. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute quand à l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage. Harry avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Exceptés quelques années en plus et des yeux marrons, l'homme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui avait décidé de se lancer dans des recherches pour retrouver son géniteur, il arrivé, tout frais sur un plateau. Il sentit sa mère se crisper, il lui jeta u coup d'œil et put voir qu'elle était livide. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, mêlant tristesse, colère et autre chose qu'Harry ne put déchiffrer. James, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, détaillait Lily puis ce jeune homme qui aurait pu être son jumeau mise à part les yeux émeraudes.

- Lily ?! fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

La concernée reprit contenance et se détourna de lui. D'une voix qu'elle voulait calme et posée, elle s'adressa à son fils :

- Harry, mon chéri, je dois retourner au travail… Promets moi de ne pas faire de bêtises… Et écris moi surtout !

Harry acquiesça, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Lily lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Dumbledore, merci de m'avoir prévenue…

- Voyons, Miss Evans, c'est tout naturel…

- Remus, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir, j'espère qu'on pourra discuter un peu plus longuement la prochaine fois…

Le loup-garou lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

- Severus, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur eux… demanda-t-elle au professeur de potion.

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer sans prononcer le moindre mot, lui jetant un regard indéfinissable. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi madame, répondit Hermione.

- Voyons, ne m'appelle pas madame ! Appelle moi Lily, je suis sûre que l'on se reverra. Et puis, je compte sur toi pour empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis que Harry protestait d'un faible « man… ». Sans un regard pour James, elle se détourna du petit groupe et partit en direction du hall. James la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour du couloir. Il poussa un soupir de découragement, qui provoqua un ricanement de la part de Rogue. Le brun se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançants des éclairs. Sentant la dispute arriver, Albus jugea utile de prendre les choses en mains. Il s'adressa en premier lieu à son professeur de potions :

- Severus, je compte sur toi pour organiser les cours dont nous avons parlés, dit-il sans pour autant dévoiler la nature des cours en question.

Rogue acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- je vous envoierais un hibou pour vous donner les heures où je pourrais vous donner vos cours, lâcha Rogue à l'attention de ces deux élèves. Bien sûr ce ne sera pas discutable ! siffla-t-il avant de partir dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Harry et Hermine échangèrent un sourire complice. Rogue serait toujours égal à lui-même…

- Harry, Hermione, vous devriez retourner dans votre appartement et réfléchir à tout ça avant la reprise des cours, conseilla Dumbledore. Mais n'oubliez pas, tout ceci reste entre nous, personne ne doit être au courant, même vos amis.

Cette dernière phrase éveilla la curiosité des deux professeurs toujours présents. Les deux jeunes adultes acquiescèrent et après un dernier regard pour son père, Harry suivit Hermione jusqu'à leur appartement.

- Quand à nous, une petite discussion s'impose, déclara Albus à Remus et James ; si vous voulez bien me suivre, je serais ravi de vous offrir une tasse de thé.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets en chef se fit en silence. Tout les deux essayaient d'analyser ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry fut surpris de voir Drago et Ron chacun appuyés contre mur non loin de l'entrée de l'appartement, jouant au jeu 'c'est moi qui est le regard le plus froid et le plus noir'. La tension était palpable entre les deux jeunes hommes, et s'il n'avait pas était aussi soucieux, Harry aurait éclaté de rire. Hermione, la tête ailleurs, se contenta de soupirer face au comportement de son petit ami. Seul Harry put percevoir son soupir d'agacement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, sur son visage, il put lire de l'inquiétude et de la contrariété. Le serpentard aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir les pensées de la jeune fille. Quand ils rejoignirent Drago et Ron devant la statue, le gryffondor fusilla Harry du regard. Ce dernier lui lança un regard complètement indifférent, mais dans son esprit se peaufiner le plan prévu pour Ron. Drago lui jeta un regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet.

- T'inquiètes pas Drago ! Maintenant, Rogue sait qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver… plaisanta Harry.

- Comme si un serpentard pouvait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ! riposta Ron.

-Weasley, si t'es venu pour foutre la merde, tu peux te casser ! siffla Harry.

- Primo, Evans, je suis venu pour voir Hermione, tu sais, MA petite amie.

Harry allait répliquer mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

- Ron, c'est gentil d'être venu me voir, mais je n'ai pas le temps de ta parler maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

Alors que Ron allait répliquer, la préfète poursuivit en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Harry, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle de… tu sais quoi…

- De quoi ? intervint Ron.

- De quelque chose qui ne te concerne absolument pas Weasley ! répondit Harry.

Avant que Ron n'intervienne de nouveau, Hermione, attrapa Harry pas le bras, murmura le mot de passe, la statue se déplaça, et Hermione entra à l'intérieur en entraînant Harry à sa suite. Ce dernier eut le temps de lancer un regard sarcastiques à Ron et de dire à Drago qu'il le retrouverait en métamorphose avant de disparaître derrière la statue, laissa,y dans le couloir un griffondor furieux et un serpentard amusé et perplexe.

_Voilà pour la première partie du chapitre. La suite viendra bientôt c'est promis._


	6. chapter 5 ème partie

_Comme promis, voilà la seconde partie du chapitre 5… Bonne lecture._

_#...# : pensées de Harry._

_°...°: pensées de Hermione_

**Chapitre 5 2****ème**** partie**

Harry s'assit confortablement sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il regardait Hermione faire les cents pas dans la pièce. La jeune fille maugréait des paroles seulement audibles pour elle, comme si elle avait oublié la présence du Serpentard.

- Tu sais que parfois tu ferais une très bonne serpentard ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui fit rire le préfet. Celui-ci la fixait toujours.

- Quoi ?! s'énerva Hermione.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit… protesta le brun, mais le sourire qu'il abordait en disait long sur ses pensées.

-Quand comprendra-t-il enfin que je ne suis pas un objet qu'il lui appartient ?! Que je ne fais pas partie des meubles ?! s'emporta Hermione.

Elle semblait parler plus pour elle-même que pour Harry. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'avait pas à donner son avis, même s'il avait du mal à ne rien dire de désobligeant sur le rouquin. Le silence s'installa entre eux quelques minutes. Puis Hermione sembla sortir de sa rêverie, elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la cheminée, en face de Harry. Celui-ci ne la quitta pas des yeux, pensant que Weasley était un imbécile de na pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Hermione le tira de ses pensées en passant la main devant ses yeux.

- Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Du comportement de Weasley ou de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ?

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme après ce que le directeur vient de nous dire ?! précisa la préfète, comme une réponse aux interrogations de Harry. C'est vrai quoi ! Je veux dire, c'est inimaginable ! C'est un truc impossible qui nous arrive ! Laisse moi résumer, empêchant Harry de parler, elle se remit debout et poursuivit. Tu arrive cette année, nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, jamais parlés avant ces trois derniers jours, et il y à peine une heure, on apprend qu'on est des âmes liées, capables de parler ensemble par télépathie et de contrôler nos magies respectives… C'est fou ce qu'il nous arrive !

Elle se rassit et chercha une réaction chez son homologue. Harry allait répondre, mais elle le coupa.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est Rogue, le prof le plus détesté de Poudlard qui va nous donner des cours pour apprendre à contrôler notre magie ! Alors là, c'est le pompon…

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait l'air désespérée, aussi Harry décida-t-il d'intervenir. Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille; En l'entendant bouger, Hermione releva la tête et le regarda s'approcher d'elle. Harry posa ses deux mains sur celles de la griffondor. Il lui fit un sourire tendre et caressa du pouce le dos de sa main.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il doucement, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en faire pour cette histoire. Prenons, la suite des événements comme elle vient… Je veux dire, Harry cherchait ses mots, pour moi aussi c'est nouveau, mais ce n'est pas une tragédie. Bien sûr ça veut dire que quoi qu'on fasse, où qu'on aille, il y aura toujours quelque chose de spécial entre nous, mais ça ne nous empêcheras pas de mener nos vies comme on l'entend et chacun de notre coté si on le désire…

_# Ou ensemble…_#

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux émeraudes du Serpentard. Harry avait parfaitement compris que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione n'étaient pas uniquement dus au lien qui existait entre eux. Ils étaient bien réels et profonds. Cependant il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Primo, elle sortait avec Weasley, aussi idiot soit-il ; deusio, il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il était si rassurant, si gentil. _° Tout le contraire de Ron ° _En effet le rouquin se montrait de plus en plus possessif envers la jeune fille. Il avait une attitude des plus puériles, et Hermione ne savait pas si elle allait encore supporter son comportement bien longtemps. Elle se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses problèmes de couples. Harry l'observait, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il voyait qu'elle était terriblement inquiète de savoir ce qui allait se passer, ses paroles n'avaient pas semblé la rassurer. Aussi décida-t-il d'essayer autre chose. Il se releva, comme il tenait toujours les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, celle-ci dut aussi se relever. Elle le regardait, surprise. Sa surprise augmenta quand Harry la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Le jeune homme mit une de ses mains dans la chevelure d'Hermione et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, l'autre se plaça instinctivement dans le bas de son dos. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Des papillons semblaient tourbillonner dans son ventre. Instinctivement, elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de Harry et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle inspira profondément, une légère odeur de poivre et de menthe lui chatouilla le nez. Elle se laissa aller contre le jeune homme. Celui-ci était aux anges. Il tenait dans ses bras la personne à qui il tenait le plus – exceptée sa mère bien sûr. Le menton posé sur le haut de la tête d'Hermione, il pouvait sentir une légère odeur de cannelle et de miel qui provenait sans doute de ses cheveux. Quand il sentit Hermione se laisser aller contre lui, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les adolescents. Ils étaient tellement bien là tout les deux, comme seuls au monde. Mais comme nous le savons, toute bonne chose à une fin, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours se fit entendre. Hermione s'écarta d'Harry, le rouge aux joues. Elle se sentait gênée de ce moment de tendresse, mais en même temps elle était sur un petit nuage. Harry lui sourit, mais ne la laissa pas vraiment partir avant de savoir si elle allait mieux.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je suis désolée, je m'inquiète toujours trop… s'excusa Hermione.

- Hey, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, c'est normal dans le fond, et puis je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne m'effraie pas un peu moi aussi…

Hermine lui sourit.

- Enfin un mec qui admet avoir peur ! triompha Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur, protesta Harry, c'est juste que c'est troublant.

Il se mit à rire quand Hermione lui mit un claque derrière la tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta un regard qui signifiait " tous les mêmes…". Harry prit un air faussement innocent ce qui fit rire Hermione. Ensemble, ils sortirent de leurs appartements pour aller en cour de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun. Hermione en profita pour interroger Harry sur ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Harry soupira.

- Ben en fait, c'est à cause du nouveau prof…

- Le prof de vol ? C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, mais pourquoi ta mère avait l'air en co…

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle venait de comprendre et regarda Harry les yeux ronds.

- C'est ton père, n'est ce pas?

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui. Mais c'est compliqué. En fait, il est partit avant ma naissance et je ne l'avais jamais vu, à part en photo.

- Pourquoi il est parti ? En fin tu n'est pas obligé de répondre, ce que je peux être in discrète des fois, se plaignit Hermione.

- Non laisse, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est partit. Ma mère m'a juste dit qu'il était partit du jour au lendemain. Je crois que même elle l'ignore. Mais j'ai bien l'intension d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui…

Hermione aurait bien voulu en savoir un peu plus, mais ils venaient d'arriver devant la classe de métamorphose. Harry frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit une fois que MacGonagall lui ait dit d'entrer. Les deux préfets entrèrent dans la salle de cour. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, beaucoup étaient surpris de voir un serpentard et une griffondor ensembles. Les deux préfets s'excusèrent de leur retard auprès de leur professeur, puis allèrent s'asseoir à une table, côte à côte. Ron regardait le serpentard d'un regard glacial qui ne présageait rien de bon. Hermione regarda son petit ami, celui-ci la dévisagea froidement. La brunette frissonna en sentant le regard insistant du rouquin. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrait cruel quand quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. _° Voyons, Hermione, il s'agit de Ron, jamais il ne te fera de mal °_ Malgré ses pensées positives, elle ne parvenait pas à être rassurée. Harry qui voyait bien l'inquiétude de sa partenaire lui lança un regard interrogateur et inquiet. Hermione voulut le rassurer en lui faisant un léger sourire. Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe et se promit de trouver la raison de l'inquiétude de son amie. Le hasard avait voulu, que Harry et Hermione se retrouvent assis derrière Drago et Blaise. Le blondinet se retourna légèrement pour parler à Harry, mais malheureusement pour lui, MacGonagall le vit.

- Mr Malefoy ! Je croyais avoir précisé, lors de votre première année, que je ne tolèrerais aucun bavardage pendant mon cour ! Vos bons résultats ne vous permettent pas d'agir à votre guise !

- Excusez-moi, professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Drago n'aimait pas du tout avoir à s'excuser devant cette vieille chouette, mais il ne tenait pas à écoper d'une retenue. Voir Malefoy s'aplatir devant leur directrice de maison provoqua chez les griffondors, et en particulier un, des ricanements.

- Silence ! s'exclama MacGonagall. J'aimerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, reprendre mon cour !

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tous se remirent au travail. Mais un des élèves n'était pas tout à fait concentré sur la leçon du jour. Il ne cessait de jeter des coup d'oeils haineux au préfet en chef, tout en surveillant les faits et gestes de sa petite amie.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Un brouhaha de discussions, de bruits de couverts régnait dans la grande salle. L'après midi avait fini par se terminer au plus grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves. Le repas débutait dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur pour tous les élèves. Tous non, une jeune fille de septième année, assise à la table des griffondors affichait un visage fermé. Hermione picorer dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, plus qu'elle ne mangeait. Elle ressassait la scène que lui avait faite Ron.

**Flash-Back**

C'était la fin des cours. Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir d'arithmancie que leur avait donner le professeur Vector quelques instants plutôt. Seulement, elle n'atteint jamais son sanctuaire de prédilection. Au détour d'un couloir, une main lui avait saisit le bras et entraînée dans une salle de classe déserte. Hermione regardait Ron avec effarement. Que lui prenait-il donc ? Il la plaqua contre le mur, sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

- Ron, tu…

Elle ne put continuer, le rouquin l'en empêchant en l'embrassant sauvagement. Hermione voulut le repousser, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il força l'entrée de ses lèvres et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Après une vive douleur, Hermione sentit le goût du sang, de son sang. Ron lui avait mordu la lèvre. Le rouquin s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, une lueur folle brillait dans ses yeux. Hermione avait peur, elle avait mal. Ses yeux brûlaient de larmes retenues.

- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, ordonna Ron. A partir de cette minute tu ne resteras plus seule avec lui, à chaque minute je te surveillerais. Je t'interdis de lui parler !

- Mais Ron, je…

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda-t-il froidement. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me contredire ! Je te rappelle que tu sors avec moi ! Et si je vois que tu ne m'obéis pas, il pourrait lui arriver un regrettable accident… la menaça-t-il, en serrant un peu plus son poignet.

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle se mit à trembler, à la fois de peur et de douleur. Mais Ron n'avait pas finit de cracher son venin.

- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de chialer, te reprendre et sourire. Tu as bien compris ? Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'on est un couple heureux !

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, elle n'avait pas pu se tromper à ce point sur son compte… Cependant, elle n'eut pas le choix. Elle fit se qu'il dit. Elle respira profondément pour calmer les sanglots qui la parcouraient. Il lui lâcha le poignet. Elle essuya, du revers de sa manche, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, et se massa le bras. Des traces de doigts apparaissaient sur sa douce peau. Ron la laissa se ressaisir encore quelques secondes.

- Ca suffira, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

Il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

**Fin du flash Back**

Hermione soupira_. ° Ce que je peux être bête, je me suis complètement trompée sur son compte ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça Ron ? J'avais confiance en toi…°_ Elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que Harry posait sur elle. Il l'avait vu entrer au bras de Weasley. Elle avait le visage sombre, et semblait complètement bouleversée. Son regard semblait éteint. Harry se posait mille questions sur ce que le rouquin avait pu lui faire. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées quand Drago lui donna un coup de coude pour le ramener sur terre. Le directeur s'était levé et attendait que le silence se fasse dans la salle. Une fois que se fut le cas, il prit la parole.

- Mes chers élèves, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de vol et arbitre de quidditch, Mr James Potter.

Le concerné se leva et salua les élèves. Non loin de lui était assis Rogue qui affichait une mine des plus sombre.

Drago se tourna vers Harry un large sourire aux lèvres.

- On va pouvoir faire les équipes et commençaient les entraînements ! C'est génial ! Harry ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le brun fixait leur nouveau professeur avec insistance. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était son père ! Drago, légèrement perdu, regardait tour à tour son ami et le prof. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Pas vraiment…

- C'est bizarre, tu lui ressembles vachement…

-Je sais.

- Et ?

- Et c'est mon père !

Suite à ça, il se leva et sortit de la grande salle, laissant derrière lui un Drago Malefoy bouche bée. Harry se rendit dans ses appartements. Il ressentait le besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés, se perdant dans la contemplation des flammes. Un léger bruit le tira de ses pensées. Il chercha la source de ce bruit et découvrir un hibou derrière la fenêtre. Il le fit entrer, récupéra le parchemin. Aussitôt, l'oiseau repartit, visiblement il n'attendait pas de réponse. Harry referma la fenêtre et déroula le parchemin.

_Mr Evans, Miss Granger,_

_Je vous attendrais vendredi soir à 20h dans mon bureau._

_Professeur Severus Rogue._

La lettre était courte et directe. Harry la posa sur la table pour penser à la donner à Hermione. Il commença son devoir de potion en entendant que son homologue rentre. Celle-ci arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, mais à la grande surprise de Harry, elle n'était pas seule. Il interrogea Hermione du regard quant à la présence de son petit ami. Ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord sur ce point. Mais Hermione évita son regard.

- Ron dormira ici cette nuit… dit-elle d'une petite voix en regardant partout sauf Harry.

Le rouquin affichait un sourire triomphant.

_# Là, y a un problème #_

- Hermione attend… Il y a une lettre…

Il lui tendit. Hermione prit le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. Elle hocha la tête, rendit le parchemin à Harry. Puis sans un mot, les deux griffondors se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la préfète. Harry les regarda disparaîtrent derrière la porte les sourcils froncés, décontenancé par l'attitude d'Hermione.

_Voilà... Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en cliquant sur la petite case en bas à gauche!_


	7. Chapter 6

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle l'évitait, qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Harry avait essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, le rouquin qui lui servait de petit ami arrivait, comme par hasard, au moment où Harry réussissait à approcher la jeune fille. Le serpentard avait l'impression qu'Hermione était comme sous surveillance. Et d'une certaine manière il n'avait tout à fait tort. En effet Ron s'était débrouillé pour être toujours avec Hermione, que ce soit en cours - il s'asseyait toujours à ses cotés, pendant les heures durant les quelles ils n'avaient pas cours – même si pour cela il devait passé des heures à la bibliothèque à faire semblant de s'intéresser aux livres, et même le soir quand elle regagnait les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Harry. En réalité le seul moment où Hermione ne l'avait pas sur le dos, c'était quand elle était aux toilettes – c'est étonnant d'ailleurs le nombre de fois où la griffondor se rendait aux toilettes dans une seule journée, ne serait ce que pour avoir cinq minutes de tranquillité. Hermione commençait à craquer. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter Ron encore bien longtemps. Plus les jours passaient, plus son moral était bas. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de la situation. Personne sauf Harry bien sûr. Hermione avait remarqué ses tentatives pour lui parler, mais Ron s'interposait toujours. Et puis, elle n'avait pas oublié la menace que le rouquin avait fait à l'intention du serpentard. Alors pour se débarrasser de Ron, elle passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs ou simplement pour lire. La plupart des élèves pensaient qu'elle s'était donnée pour but de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque avant la fin de l'année. Ils étaient tellement loin du compte… Seulement voilà, Ron avait fini pas comprendre le manège de la préfète. C'est pourquoi, Hermione se retrouvait obligé de passer des heures entières avec une bande d'adolescents immatures et complément idiots. La seule personne avec qui Hermione pouvait rester sans avoir Ron coller aux basques était Ginny. Harry pensait pouvoir enfin parler avec Hermione à l'occasion de leur premier cours avec Rogue.

On était vendredi soir et Harry descendait dans les cachots. Seulement voilà, il était seul. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Quand il était repassé par leurs appartements pour poser ses affaires après le dîner, il n'avait pas trouvé Hermione. Il s'était alors dit qu'elle était partit devant. Mais quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue il n'y avait personne. Il frappa à la porte et c'est contrarié et seul qu'il entra dans le bureau. Rogue était assis derrière son bureau et corrigeait des copies.

- Ah, monsieur Evans… Pile à l'heure. Où est votre camarade ?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur….

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? s'énerva Rogue. Il me semble que j'avais précisait que vous deviez venir tout les deux…

- oui monsieur… Mais je n'ai pas parlé à Hermione depuis quelques jours et je pensais qu'elle était déjà là…

Rogue fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires. Si en plus ils prenaient du retard, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine ! Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, réfléchissant à comment il allait faire. Harry était gêné e se retrouvez seul face à son professeur par rapport aux derniers évènements. Mais Rogue ne lui fit aucun reproche. Pour lui le problème était réglé.

- Ecoutez Harry, si votre camarade n'est pas présente, ces cours ne sont d'aucune utilité… Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour nous de poursuivre cette entrevue. Je reporte donc le cours à la semaine prochaine. Même jour, même heure.

- Bien, monsieur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps ce soir.

- C'est vrai que ce temps est précieux. Autant pour vous que pour moi. Plutôt nous nous mettrons au travail mieux cela sera… Essayez de faire comprendre cela à Hermione.

- C'est-à-dire, professeur, que Hermione m'évite depuis le début de la semaine…

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que c'est à cause de Weasley… Je pense qu'il l'empêche de me parler. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver une solution.

- J'espère bien… Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry remonta des cachots en direction de leur appartement. Il était perplexe quant à la marche à suivre par rapport à Hermione. Il était un peu déçu qu'Hermione face ce que Ron lui dise. Mais il ne connaissait pas toute la situation. Il rentra dans leur appartement et laissa un mot à l'intention d'Hermione sur la table de la salle commune et partit se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une légère appréhension au ventre. C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch. Il allait être confronté à son père. Il s'habilla et descendit déjeuner et retrouva Drago à la table des serpentards. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant, puis Harry remonta dans sa chambre chercher son balai et ses affaires de quidditch. Il retrouva les autres postulant sur le terrain de quidditch. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivé du professeur de vol sans qui les sélections ne pouvaient pas se faire. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Il les salua et fit un petit sourire à Harry qui lui répondit timidement.

# Allez vieux ! T'es le meilleur, tout va bien se passer ! #

La sélection dura presque une heure. L'équipe finale était composé de quatre gars et trois filles : Drago comme gardien, deux élèves de troisième année comme batteurs, Harry comme attrapeur, deux fille de sixièmes années et une de quatrième année comme poursuiveuses. Alors que les autres repartaient vers le château, Harry resta un peu en arrière espérant pouvoir discuter avec son père. Celui-ci l'appela.

- Harry ! Je… On pourrait parler.

Harry acquiesça et attendit que James arrive à son niveau. Celui-ci semblait nerveux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Harry sourit en remarquant qu'ils avaient le même tic quand ils étaient nerveux. James attaqua la discussion avec un sujet bateau.

- Tu te débrouilles bien…

- Ouais… Il parait que je tiens ça de mon père !

- Justement en parlant de ça…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Harry.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est moi ton père ?

- Vous en doutez ? Je crois qu'on peut difficilement faire plus ressemblant, non ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais…

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes partit ? le coupa Harry. Parce que vous n'étiez pas sûr d'être mon père ?

- Ecoute… Je sais que ça parait stupide et ça l'est, mais à l'époque, je suis tombé sur une lettre, que je n'aurais sûrement pas dû lire, et, pas que je doutais de ta mère loin de là… J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas de moi… tenta d'expliquer James.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir discuter avec maman au lieu de vous sauvez comme un voleur ? s'emporta Harry, laissant ainsi voir sa frustration de ne pas avoir eu de père.

- Je sais… C'était complètement idiot ! Et tu peux me croire je m'en suis mordu les doigts quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais qu'un abruti et que j'ai voulu revenir alors que ta mère était partie.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir cherchés ?

- Je me suis dit que c'était trop tard, que j'avais tout gâché…

Harry ne répondit pas, méditant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Peut être que… hésita James. Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas me considérer comme ton père après tant d'année, mais peut être qu'on peut apprendre à se connaître et qu'on pourrait devenir amis ? Enfin si tu en as envie bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite… Réfléchit à tout ça et …

- D'accord ! le coupa Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis d'accord pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

- Tant mieux, je suis soulagé.

Il fit un grand sourire à Harry. Celui-ci était content que son père veuille le connaître, après tout c'était son père et Harry aurait été déçu s'il n'en avait eu rien à faire de lui.

- Faut que je retourne au château, dit Harry. Quand est ce que vous voulez qu'on se voit ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Quand ça t'arrange !

- Pourquoi pas après les entraînements de quidditch ? Il me semble que vous y êtes présents ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Et Harry, tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux…

-Ok. Bon ben j'y vais alors.

Harry tourna les talons et remonta vers le château. Il était content de pouvoir apprendre à connaitre son père. Il se rendait dans ses appartements en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, à lui demander. Il prit une douche, puis se mit avec bonne humeur à faire ses devoirs. Il travailla deux bonnes heures, puis se rendant compte qu'il était largement temps d'aller manger, il descendit dans la grande salle. Il retrouva Pansy, Drago et Blaise à la table des serpents. Il s'assit avec eux et remplit son assiette.

- Eh mec ! T'étais où ? lui demanda Blaise.

- C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Drago. Ca fait un bail que les sélections sont finies.

- je suis resté avec le prof de vol un moment et après je me suis mis à faire les devoirs de potion et de métamorphose, leur expliqua Harry.

- En parlant du prof de vol, intervint Pansy, tu lui ressembles vachement.

-Je sais, répondit Harry entre deux bouchées, c'est mon père…

- C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama Blaise avec des yeux ronds.

- Si…

Et il leur raconta…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Après le déjeuner, les quatre serpentards décidèrent d'aller se détendre dans le parc.

Ginny se faisait du souci pour Hermione. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'avait rien pu tirer de sa meilleure amie. C'est pourquoi, elle se trouvait dans le parc cet après midi là. Elle cherchait des yeux les serpentards. Elle finit par trouver les quatre amis assis sous le saule pleureur en train de parler quidditch. En réalité, seul Blaise et Drago parlait quidditch, Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de parler à Hermione tandis que Pansy somnelait la tête posée sur le torse de Drago. Blaise fut le premier à remarquer que Ginny se dirigeait vers eux.

- Griffondor en vue… chuchota-t-il à l'attention des autres.

Harry, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, releva soudainement la tête. La déception qui marqua son visage quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle n'échappa pas aux trois autres.

- Fais gaffe Weasley, t'es en terrain ennemi… plaisanta Blaise.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard et s'approcha de Harry.

- Je pourrais te parler…euh, en privé… précisa Ginny en le voyant acquiescer.

Harry se leva et s'éloigna de quelque pas avec elle, sous les railleries des deux autres garçons.

- Fais pas attention à eux… dit-il en désignant les deux serpents d'un mouvement de tête. Qu'est que tu veux ?

- En fait, c'est au sujet d'Hermione…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, non, rassure-toi… Mais elle ne va pas bien du tout en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je crois qu'y a un problème. En fait, on dirait que personne ne s'en est aperçue Et je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec toi, mais comme vous vous entendez plutôt bien, il me semble, tu pourrais peut être essayer de lui parler.

Harry soupira.

- Le problème justement c'est que je peux as lui parler ! Y a toujours ton frère avec elle…

- Ron ?

- Ouais… Il la colle tout le temps, je ne peux pas l'approcher. Même dans nos quartiers il s'incruste, et ça commence sérieusement à me souler !

- Tu penses que c'est à cause de Ron qu'Hermione est comme ça.

- Ca parait évident ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a dit ni ce qu'il lui a fait, mais je me fais du souci pour Hermione. Il faut absolument que je lui parle…

- Je peux peut-être t'aider pour ça. Quand je suis avec Hermione, Ron la laisse tranquille et va voir ses imbéciles d'amis… Donc, ce soir je viendrais voir Hermione dans vos appartements. Je dirais à Ron que Seamus ou Dean veut lui parler et il partira…

- Comme ça je pourrais parler à Hermione ! finit Harry à la place de Ginny.

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Ecoute, Hermione va mal, elle ne veut pas m'en parler, alors je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle aille mieux.

- Même si pour ça tu dois m'aider ?

- Contrairement à mon frère, je n'ai pas une aversion pour les serpentards… plaisanta Ginny. On fait comme ça alors ?

- Ok.

Ginny tourna les talons et commença à partir.

- Et We.. Ginny ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci !

Ginny lui sourit puis partit en direction du château. Harry retourna avec ses amis, qui le charrièrent un peu, mais quand ils virent qu'il ne les écoutait même pas il reprirent leur conversation. Harry repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Contrairement à ce que Ginny pensait, Harry savait parfaitement qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien du tout. Car ce que Ginny ne savait pas, c'était que le moral de Harry était également affecté. Il se doutait que cela était à cause de leur lien.

Le soir venu, alors qu'Harry lisait un livre de potions confortablement installé devant la cheminée, le tableau s'ouvrit laissant entrer Ron et Hermione. Harry leva les yeux vers eux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Non Ron, pas maintenant ! s'exclama Hermione. Primo j'ai mon devoir de potion à faire…

- Mais tu le feras plus tard ! la coupa Ron.

- Secondo, poursuivit Hermione en le fusillant du regard, Ginny doit venir me parler dans… Maintenant, finit-elle en voyant Ginny entrer dans leur appartement.

- Oh ! s'exclama Harry. On pourrait avoir un peu de calme ?! On n'est pas dans un moulin !

Ron se contenta de lui jeter un regard de haut.

- Excuse-nous Harry, on va faire moins de bruit…s'excusa Hermione.

- Ron, intervint Ginny, Seamus te cherche à propos des sélections pour l'équipe…

- Ok, Hermione je reviens tout à l'heure…

Hermione ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il soit partit pour parler à Ginny.

- On va aller dans ma chambre ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non…

- Hermione attend… l'appela Harry.

- Bon ben je vous laisse… dit Ginny en se rendant dans la chambre de son amie.

Hermione la regarda sans aller, interrogative.

- Tu as trouvé le mot que je t'avais laissé ?

- Oui… je suis désolée de ne pas être venue…

- C'est pas grave, mais écoute, c'est vraiment important ces cours…

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Je sais…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment. Tu veux en parler ?

Hermione secoua la tête, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Elle s'en voulait tellement, Harry était trop gentil avec elle. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Harry tendit sa main et caressa doucement sa joue. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras, se laissant aller face à la douceur du serpentard. Harry caressait tendrement ses cheveux, silencieusement, il attendait qu'Hermione lui parle. Mais Hermione n'en fit rien, elle se détacha de lui et essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée…

- Hermione qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Je me fais du souci pour toi…

- Non… tu ne dois pas…

- Hermione je tiens à toi, peut être plus que tu ne le penses…

Comme pour lui prouver ses dires, il se rapprocha lentement de la préfète et la reprit dans ses bras. Il la regardait dans les yeux, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, l'interrogeant du regard, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux mais passionné. Hermione lui rendit son baiser, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Mais elle se recula bien vite. Elle le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur en la voyant entrer. Hermione éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans ses bras. Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Celle-ci finit pas se calmer. Complètement vidée, elle finit pas se confier à son amie…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Rien ne changea dans l'attitude de la préfète. Harry s'en voulait, il avait peur d'avoir fait empirer les choses. Mais en ce lundi soir, un événement va tout changer…

Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre avec soulagement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche bien chaude. Elle était trempée et tremblée de froid. Ron l'avait obligée à assister aux sélections de quidditch alors qu'il faisait un temps horrible à l'extérieur. Elle était restée sous la pluie et le vent pendant un certain temps avant de pouvoir échapper à la vigilance de Ron et rentrer au château, trempée et frigorifiée. Elle savait que Ron n'allait pas être content.

° C'est un euphémisme ! Oh et puis qu'il aille au diable !°

Elle se déshabillait tout en allant vers la salle de bain, laissant tomber ses habits sur le sol de la chambre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se réchauffer. Elle se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche et poussa un petit cri en sentant l'eau brûlante sur sa peau gelée. Elle resta une demi heure sous l'eau, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Elle enfila un vieux t-shirt de son père qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et un shorty, tira sa couette et se rendit dans la salle commune. Elle se pelotonna sur le fauteuil le plus prés de la cheminée. Malgré cela, elle continuait de trembler.

°Je dois avoir de la fièvre, faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie°

Mais elle ne parvint pas à bouger. Elle finit par s'assoupir roulée en boule dans le fauteuil. C'est dans cette position que la trouva Harry. Il avait passé la fin de l'après midi dans la salle commune des serpentads avec ses amis. Il sourit quand il vit la préfète endormie au coin du feu. Mais son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à l'inquiétude quand il vit qu'elle frissonnait. Il déposa sa cape sur le fauteuil libre et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler où elle était. Le visage d'Harry flottait prés du sien.

- Salut, dit-elle doucement.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry, s'inquiétant de la voir resserrer la couette autour d'elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle avait refermé les yeux incapables de supporter la lumière de la pièce. Harry posa sa main sur son front.

- Par Merlin, tu es brûlante !

La préfète ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à claquer des dents. Tendrement, presque instinctivement, il écarta les cheveux de son front. C'était un geste doux, amoureux. A se contact, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se noya dans l'immensité verte que représentaient les yeux d'Harry.

- Tes yeux, ils sont si verts !

Harry fronça les sourcils de plus en plus inquiet. Hermione commençait à délirer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Puis soudain, il eut envi de se frapper. L'infirmerie !

# Pourquoi j'y ai pas penser plutôt ?! #

- Hermione, dit-il doucement, je vais te porter à l'infirmerie, l'informa-t-il en passant un bras sous ses genoux, s'assurant qu'elle était bien couverte.

Hermione passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Harry et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Non… protesta-t-elle faiblement alors que Harry sortait de leur quartier, Ron va être furieux.

- Weasley ?! C'est de sa faute ?

Harry sentit Hermione acquiescer dans son cou. Il serra les machoires de colère mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'accélérer le pas. Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il entra l'infirmière ce précipita sur lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'état de Hermione.

- Je l'ai trouvée comme ça, elle à du rester un certain temps sous la pluie…

Harry savait que les rouges et or avait leur entraînement en ce moment même et il devinait aisément ce qui c'était produit. L'infirmière lui fit allonger la préfète sur un lit. Elle lui donna une potion réchauffant et une potion de sommeil. Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand elle vit Harry, elle lui sourit et attrapa sa main. Malgré les potions, elle continuait de frissonner, et l'infirmière était repartie dans son bureau maugréant contre les élèves inconscient. Harry se leva de la chaise où il était assis et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa tendrement sa joue. Hermione se décala un peu dans le lit. Comprenant sa demande muette, Harry s'allongea à ses cotés. Il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant enfouir sa tête dans son cou. D'une main il caressait ses cheveux et de l'autre, il faisait des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Hermione poussa un soupir de bien être et se serra un peu plus contre lui, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Quand l'infirmière revint un quart d'heure plus tard et qu'elle les trouva ainsi, elle eut un sourire d'attendrissement. Elle attrapa une couverture sur le lit voisin et les recouvrit avant de lancer un nox. Dans la pièce seulement éclairée par le soleil couchant, deux anges dormaient.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient lentement par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie alors que l'aube pointait au loin. Harry replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux égarée sur le visage d'Hermione. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et du pouce il caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune fille. Hermine poussa un soupir de contentement en se serrant un peu plus contre le serpentard. Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et referma les yeux pour profiter des quelques heures de plénitude qu'il leur rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant il ne redormit pas. Il avait trop de chose en tête : Hermione, ses sentiments pour elle et leur lien, Weasley à qui il fallait donner une bonne leçon, et son père. Pour ce qui était de Weasley, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour commencer du moins, après il aurait besoin d'aide de certains serpentards. Du coté de son père, il hésitait encore. Il mourrait d'envie de le connaitre, ça oui, et il lui avait semblé que c'était réciproque, mais d'un autre coté, il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère en se rapprochant trop de lui. Harry soupira, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Et puis il y avait Hermione. Il n'était pas sûr des sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard. Mais elle semblait éprouver quelque chose pour lui, du moins de son point de vu à lui. Et puis il le sentait à travers leur lien, seulement il ne savait pas si c'étaient justement des sentiments à cause de leur lien ou si c'était plus. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans un océan noisette. Hermione s'était réveillé sans qu'il s'en rende compte et lui souriait tendrement bien calée dans ses bras. Rien que ça suffit à apaiser ses inquiétudes.

- " Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

- Salut. Bien dormi ?

- On ne peut mieux…

- Ça va mieux ce matin ?

- Un peu mieux oui. Qu'elle heure il est ? "

Harry attrapa sa montre posée sur la table de chevet.

- " 6h30

- Mon horloge interne à encore fait des siennes !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai tellement l'habitude de me lever à 6h30 que du coup je me réveille toujours à la même heure. Je pensais pas qu'il était si tôt sinon je ne t'aurais pas réveillé…

- Je ne dormais pas, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ah bon ? Alors je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une horloge interne…

- C'est évident, mais est ce que la tienne te rappelle toujours qu'il est midi ou l'heure de manger."

Harry se moquait ouvertement d'elle et souriait largement. Hermione se mit à bouder en lui tournant le dos. Mais Harry se mit à la chatouiller. Hermione se tortiller pour échapper aux mains du serpentard. A force de mouvement, ils tombèrent du lit et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol, Harry au dessus d'Hermione. Trop pris par leur fou rire ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de leur position. Ce ne fut que quand ils réussirent à se calmer qu'ils s'en aperçurent. Hermione rougit légèrement et le visage d'Harry redevint sérieux. Le serpentard approcha son visage de celui de la griffondor, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand soudain l'infirmière entra dans la pièce.

_Me tuez pas ! Je sais que je suis très beaucoup à la bourre et que c'est très très court mais malheureusement c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de taper et de publier (forcément quand on à pas internet sous la main… ce n'est pas juste !!!). M'en voulez pas trop, je fais du mieux que je peux !! Mais j'ai trop de boulot (inconvénient de la prépa !). Si vous voulez vous adresser aux profs pour me libérer un peu de temps pour écrire, je ne dirais pas non !!!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Harry regarda une énième fois ça montre. C'était officiel, ils étaient en retard. S'ils avaient voulu faire une entrée remarquée, ils n'auraient pas fait mieux, déjà que…

# Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?!#

Il soupira encore et alla toquer de légers coups à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Un " j'arrive", atténué par la lourde porte en bois, lui parvint. Le Serpentard ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux de jais en retournant s'assoir dans le canapé. Il se plongea dans la contemplation du feu tout en se rappelant les évenements qui avaient eu lieu au cour du mois.

**Flash Back**

**(A, l'infirmerie)**

**Harry rouge comme une tomate se releva et aida Hermione, tout aussi écarlate à en faire autant, sous le ragard amusé de l'infirmière qui s'en voulait d'être arrivée quelques minutes trop tôt. Elle leur laissa le temps de reprendre contenance avant d'annoncer à Hermione qu'elle la gardait pour la journée. La jeune fille fit la moue à l'idée de manquer des cours mais Harry la rassura bient vite en lui disant qu'elle pourrait toujours copier sur ses notes. Ce à quoi la gryffondor répondit par un regard noir digne du professeur Rogue. Justement Harry se dépécha de filer en cour avant de s'attirer les foudre du dit professeur.**

**(Après le cour de potions)**

**- Eh! Evans ! l'interella une voix qu'il reconnut parfaitement.**

**Harry exaspéré prit tout son temps pour se tourner vers Ron.**

**- Oui ?! fit-il, un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres, alors qu'il bouillait de rage à peine contenue.**

**- Elle est où Hermione ?**

**- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !**

**- Je te signale que c'est MA copine !!**

**- Tient donc ! s'exclama Harry de plus en plus en colère. Alors explique moi pourquoi c'est moi qui est du l'amener à l'infirmerie parce que TU l'avais forcée à rester sous la pluie pour ton stupide entrainement de quidditch !!**

**Il avait fini sa phrase en criant, attirant ainsi l'attention de leurs camarades encore présents dans le couloir du cachot et aussi celle du professeur Rogue. Le dit professeur s'appretait à leur dire de baisser d'un ton, mais il fut coupé par le rouquin.**

**- Quoi ?! T'as osé poser tes sales pattes de serpent sur MON Hermione !?**

**Ce fut le mot de trop pour Harry et avant que quiconque puisse faire quelque chose, Ron se retrouva le cul par terre, le nez en sang. Tout les serpentards s'exclafèrent et bizarrement, Harry ne se vit pas retirer de point par Rogue.**

**Il se rendit à son prochain cour, préférant se calmer plutôt que de commettre le meurtre de ce sale petit rouquin qui se lamenter sur son nez un peu cassé en plein milieu du couloir. La dernière chose qu'Harry entendit fut les points retirer à Gryffondor pour sécretion de subtance pouvant entrainner la chute d'un élève.**

**Fin du Flash back**

_Voilou... c'est tout pour cette fois. Désolé, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de taper... N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis..._


	10. chapitre 9

_Non non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien un nouveau chapitre et celui là un peu plus long que les autres. Disons que c'est mon cadeau de noël… Bonnes fêtes à tous. Et bonne lecture._

_°blabla° : pensées de Harry_

_#blabla# : pensées de Hermione_

_'blabla' : discussion par télépathie_

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione, en finissant de se coiffer, s'imagina la tête de Ron quand il la verrait arriver au bras d'Harry. Ça serait une bonne revanche après ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Elle grimaça au souvenir de leur rupture, qui avait d'ailleurs faillit mal tourner.

**Flash back**

« - Hermione ! Hermione ! Mais attends-moi ! »

La gryffondor hésita entre accélérer le pas ou s'arrêter et dire ses quatre vérités à son futur ex-petit ami. Précisons-le, dans un futur très proche, hum disons dans une petite quinzaine de minutes…

Hermione se retourna très, mais alors très lentement, pour voir arriver sur elle un rouquin tout sourire.

« -Tu m'avais pas entendu ma puce ?! »

Il se prit un regard assassin d'Hermione mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire qu'Hermione lui ferait bien ravaler. Pour Ron, Hermione ne le larguerait jamais, après tout pourquoi le ferait-elle ? _(ben voyons, rêve toujours crétin…)_

# Non retiens toi, si tu lui fracasse la tête contre le mur, tu risques le renvoi et renvoi signifie adieu les ASPIC, donc tu te calmes et tu respires avant de le larguer.#

« -Si, mais je n'avais pas envie de te voir. Et puis je ne suis pas ta puce ! »

#Et bam, une claque dans la gueule, une !#

Le sourire de Ron devint quelque peu crispé sur ses lèvres alors que ses oreilles se coloraient d'un joli rouge écrevisse.

« - Viens, il faut que je te parle ! ordonna Ron, en attrapant Hermione par le bras. »

La préfète se dégagea brutalement et s'écarta du gryffondor.

« Non ! On est très bien ici pour parler ! »

Ron la fusilla du regard mais se plia à la demande d'Hermione, c'était ça ou il passerait encore une semaine à lui courir après. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il s'acharnait à vouloir sortir avec elle. D'accord elle était plutôt bien foutue, mais elle n'avait toujours pas voulu passer le cap avec elle, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas puisqu'il était certain que la plupart des filles de septième année n'auraient pas refusé ses faveurs ; et passer son temps fourrée à la bibliothèque. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce sale serpent d'Evans avoir ce qu'elle lui avait toujours refusé. Il essaya donc de garder son calme.

« - Je t'ai cherchée cette semaine…

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir… se justifia Hermione, qui se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle se cherchait une excuse.

- A quoi t'avais besoin de réfléchir ?

- A comment j'allais te larguer !! déclara sèchement la préfète énervée par le ton un peu trop possessif du rouquin. »

# Voilà c'est dit, maintenant retour de flamme… # En effet, Hermione n'était pas stupide au point de croire que Ron la laisserait partir sans rien dire, pas après ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage passa par plusieurs couleurs et diverses émotions pour finalement s'arrêter sur un vert de rage. Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mais Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur.

« - Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? la mettant au défi de répéter qu'elle avait l'intention de le quitter.

- Que… fit-elle hésitante, que je te quitte ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage. »

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre il resserra sa poigne et la secoua come un prunier, la tête d'Hermione heurtant le mur derrière elle.

« - Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?! Surtout pour aller le rejoindre ? »

Il avait haussé le ton pour dire ça. Il soupira et reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce.

« - Hermione, tu es malade, ce sale serpent t'as fait boire une potion ou je ne sais quoi pour que tu sois comme ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant qu'on le sait, on va trouver une solution… D'accord ma chérie ?

- Non !! s'écria la préfète. J'étais aveugle tout ce temps, mais Harry m'a ouvert les yeux, tu n'es qu'un connard doublé d'un salopard ! »

Ron resta tout d'abord sans voix, puis son visage pris une teinte qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Alors qu'il levait la main, comme dans l'intention de la gifler, Hermione leva le genou et frappa de toutes ses forces. Le rouquin blanchit avant de pousser un très aigu cri de douleur, lâchant la jeune fille pour aller poser ses mains sur son entrejambe. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps à le regarder tomber à genoux au beau milieu du couloir, ramassa son sac et s'enfuit, laissant derrière elle un gryffondor gémissant et la maudissant. Elle arriva toute essoufflée devant le tableau gardant la porte de leur appartement, haleta le mot de passe et s'écroula sur le canapé. Ce ne fut que quand sa tête toucha le canapé qu'elle sentit la bosse due au secouage douloureux de Ron. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça, tâtant du bout des doigts la bosse douloureuse. Elle soupira, se demandant si elle devait sortir sous bonne escorte durant quelques jours. Un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées et attira son attention sur les deux serpentards assis autour de la table. Harry et Draco avait profité de la pose déjeuner pour parler tactique pour leur prochain entrainement de quidditch. Ils s'étaient retournés en entendant le tableau s'ouvrir et avaient vu avec amusement la préfète s'affaler sur le canapé sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient présents dans la pièce. Elle rougit en croisant leurs regards amusée et leur fit un petit sourire.

« - Ça va Hermione ? lui demanda Harry

- Oui, oui… »

# Je lui dis ou pas ? #

« - Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Ça te dirait d'aller au bal d'halloween avec moi ? »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris. Ils avaient appris la veille qu'il y aurait un bal le 31 octobre. Bien sûr, il mourrait d'envi de demander à sa gryffondor préférée de l'accompagner, mais il n'avait pas encore osé le faire. Visiblement, elle avait plus de courage que lui. _(Normal, c'est une rouge et or !! lol)_

« - Ben j'en serais ravi ! Mais…

- Mais ?

- Je pensais que tu y aller avec Weasley…

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Ben tu sors avec lui… ° Du moins aux dernières nouvelles. Si elle me dit que c'est fini je saute au plafond et je fais la danse de la victoire !!°

- Plus maintenant… D'ailleurs si vous le croisez et qu'il a du mal à marcher c'est normal… Faut que j'y aille, à plus les garçons ! »

Hermione venait de se rappeler son rendez vous avec Ginny. Harry resta le regard fixé à l'endroit où Hermione se tenait quelques instants auparavant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne dansait pas la lambada, non il aurait vraiment eu l'air ridicule mais son cerveau lui s'était déconnecté de la réalité, répétant en boucle : _elle sort plus avec lui, elle sort plus avec lui !!!_

Draco à coté de lui secouait la tête d'un air affligé. Il passa une main devant les yeux de son ami qui ne réagit pas. Il était content pour lui, sachant combien Hermione comptait à ses yeux ; mais bon s'il pouvait revenir à la réalité, ça l'arrangerait bien.

**Fin du flash back**

Hermione sursauta en entendant de légers coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en retard par sa faute.

« - J'arrive, cria-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry. »

Elle glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mis ses ballerines et attrapa son châle. C'était Ginny qui lui avait conseillé son costume. Elle espérait seulement qu'il allait plaire à Harry. Même si elle n'était plus avec Ron depuis prés de trois semaines maintenant, il ne s'était rien passé de plus entre eux. Enfin, d'une certaine manière si puisqu'ils étaient de plus en plus proche notamment à cause ou plutôt grâce à leur lien et aux cours qu'ils avaient pris avec le professeur de potions.

**Flash back**

Hermione resserra sa cape autour d'elle. L'air était glacé dans les couloirs des cachots en ce début d'octobre. Pour une fois, il lui tardait d'arriver dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Le silence entre les deux adolescents n'était pas lourd, au contraire c'était un silence agréable l'un de ceux où on n'a pas besoin de parler pour apprécier d'être ensemble. Même si les deux préfets se demandaient à quelle sauce allait les manger Rogue pour leur premier « cour ». Enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'antre du maitre des potions. Harry se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Prête ?

- Oui, je suppose… »

Harry toqua à la porte et une voix leur cria d'entrer même si cela ressemblait plus à un « foutez-moi la paix ». Ils échangèrent un regard complice, après tout, Rogue resterait toujours Rogue. Ils se décidèrent à entrer et trouvèrent leur professeur en train de corriger des copies, ou plutôt de raturer de rouge chaque ligne du pauvre parchemin qui n'avait rien demandé.

« - Vous êtes en retard ! leur reprocha Rogue sans pour autant lever les yeux de la pauvre copie. »

Hermione regarda sa montre, ils étaient en avance. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Harry pouffa et se prit un regard noir de Rogue.

« - Bien suivez-moi, leur dit il en se levant et s'approchant de la bibliothèque de son bureau. »

Il inclina un livre et la bibliothèque se décala sur la gauche laissant apparaitre une porte dérobée. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent surpris. Où pouvait bien les conduire leur professeur. Rogue ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Harry et Hermione le suivirent et se retrouvèrent dans un magnifique salon. La surprise des préfets ne fit qu'augmenter. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas dans les appartements de leur professeur le plus austère et cruel de Poudlard ? En effet, le salon était très clair et accueillant. Un large canapé en cuir blanc placé devant une magnifique cheminée en marbre blanc n'appelait qu'à une chose : s'y vautrer dedans même si on avait du mal à imaginer l'austère professeur se vautrer. Un piano à queue prenait une grande partie de la pièce. On pouvait deviner une cuisine attenante et un couloir menant certainement aux chambres et à la salle de bain était visible depuis la pièce. Rogue interrompit leur admiration de la pièce en leur disant de se mettre à l'aise et d'enlever leur robe de sorcier. Les deux plus jeunes s'exécutèrent et attendirent la suite des explications de leur professeur.

« - La première chose que je vais vous apprendre à utiliser est la télépathie. Ce n'est certes pas la chose la plus évidente, mais il s'agit de la plus utile, du moins de mon point de vue. Je doute que vous y parveniez au premier cours et il vous faudra beaucoup de pratique et d'entrainement avant d'y arriver parfaitement. Une fois que vous y serrez parvenus, nous verrons ensuite vos magies respectives et comment partager vos magies. Bien, maintenant, au travail. »

Impressionnés, les deux élèves ne discutèrent pas. Visiblement Rogue connaissait le sujet, autant lui faire confiance. Ils firent donc comme il leur dit. Assis en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée où un agréable feu brulé, ils avaient pour consignes de se vider l'esprit et d'essayer de communiquer par pensées. Pour l'instant, leurs essais étaient restés infructueux. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à se vider l'esprit, elle avait beaucoup de chose en tête : le devoir de métamorphose à rendre, le bal d'halloween, ses sentiments pour Harry… Harry, lui, n'avait pas trop de difficultés pour se vider l'esprit mais il avait peur qu'Hermione surprenne ses pensées dont la plupart portaient sur elle _(ça ce dit ?)_. Ils étaient tout les deux un peu surpris de la patience dont faisait preuve Rogue à leur égard. Il est vrai que le professeur de potions n'était pas connu pour sa patience légendaire. Mais avec eux, bien que cela paraisse fou, il était très patient et leur donnait même des conseils. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce.

« - Bon, on va arrêter là pour ce soir.

- Mais… voulut protester Hermione.

- Je sais, ça n'a rien donné, mais c'est normal. La télépathie nécessite beaucoup de pratique et il va vous falloir du temps avant d'y arriver. Je vous conseille de vous entrainer un peu tous les soirs, mais ne forcez pas, vous y arriverez quand vous y arriverez.

- Monsieur, intervint Harry, ce ne serait pas à cause des bagues ? Vous nous avez dit que cela permettait de contrôler nos magies…

- Hum, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais normalement cela ne devrait pas changer grand-chose, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que vous retiriez vos bagues avant de contrôler vos pouvoirs.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas apprendre à les contrôler avant d'apprendre la télépathie ? suggéra Hermione.

- Parce que contrôler vos magies va demander beaucoup plus d'efforts que la télépathie. Et que la télépathie vous permet d'établir une certaine communication entre vous qui faciliteras votre échange de magie. Je vous suggère d'aller manger parce que le diner est déjà commencé et si on continue vous allez le rater. Je vous donnerais un autre cours la semaine prochaine à la même heure, d'ici là essayez de vous entrainer. »

Les deux préfets acquiescèrent et récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de partir vers la grande salle. Le repas était déjà commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Bien sûr leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous les regards se portèrent sur eux : une gryffondor et un serpentard arrivant ensemble essoufflés et en retard, ce n'était pas fréquent. Harry se glissa au coté de Draco à la table des serpentards, qui était la table la plus proche de la porte, alors qu'Hermione dut traverser toute la salle pour rejoindre la table des gryffondors ; tout cela sous les regards de tous les élèves et les professeurs. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir se transformer en souris pour disparaitre et ne plus subir l'attention de tous les habitants du château, exceptés les fantômes et les portraits. Le pire fut une fois arrivé à la table des rouges et or. Tous les gryffondors la regardaient méchamment. Tous excepté Ginny qui semblait amusé de la situation et Neville qui visiblement ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si elle arrivait avec un serpentard ou non. Une seule personne dans la salle semblait s'être remise de sa surprise, il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient plus que jamais.

**Fin du flash back**

Au cours du mois qui suivit, Poudlard s'habitua à voir les deux préfets ensemble, à la bibliothèque, pendant les cours, durant leurs rondes… Et bien que certains eurent du mal à s'y faire _(On ne citera pas leurs noms)_, la plupart des élèves et des professeurs s'y firent. Harry et Hermione avaient continué à suivre les cours avec le professeur de potions et les cours associés à leurs entrainements quotidiens avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Ils parvenaient à échanger quelques phrases par télépathie, même si c'était seulement des phrases courtes du genre « T'es où ? »… Mais ils étaient contents de leurs progrès et Rogue semblait satisfait.

Au bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, Harry se retourna et resta bouche bée. Devant lui se tenait Hermione vêtue d'une simple mais très jolie robe entièrement blanche. Composée d'un bustier blanc agrémentée de perles brillantes et d'une jupe en dentelle _(Pour ceux qui on vu le film, je me suis inspirée de la robe que porte Hilary Duff dans Comme Cendrillon)_, la robe lui laissait les épaules dénudées. Hermione avait ajouté à sa robe un châle en soie, blanc également, et un masque blanc pailleté.

« - Woua... fut la seule chose qu'Harry put dire sur le moment, puis il se reprit. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! »

Harry lui sourit en retour. Il est vrai que leurs costumes s'accordaient parfaitement. Harry portait un costume de prince charmant bleu foncé _(Toujours tiré du même film)_.

« - On se croirait dans Cendrillon. Tu sais ce conte moldu…

- Oui je vois de quoi tu parles. Donc si mademoiselle veut bien m'accompagner… suggéra Harry en faisant une révérence et tendant une main à Hermione. »

Le rire cristallin d'Hermione emplit la pièce et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle prit la main tendue du serpentard. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, évidement avec presque un quart d'heure de retard, tout le monde devait déjà être dans la grande salle. Arrivés dans le hall, ils entendirent la musique, assourdie par les lourdes portes de chênes, leur parvenant de la grande salle. Ils échangèrent une grimace, espérant que leur entrée ne serait pas trop remarquée par le reste des étudiants. Mais autant espérer voir Rusard en tutu rose, quand les deux préfets firent leur entrée, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Même si le château s'était habitué à voir les deux adolescents ensemble la plupart du temps, venir au bal tout les deux semblait aussi clair qu'un panneau lumineux et clignotant affichant « on sort ensemble ». Gênés, Harry et Hermione rejoignirent Ginny et Neville qui leur avaient gardé les places à leur table. Harry chercha du regard ses camarades serpentards du regard. Il les trouva non loin assis à une table proche de la leur. Drago avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la scène et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. La plupart des étudiants suivirent des yeux le couple alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur table, les garçons pensant visiblement qu'ils auraient dû tenter leur chance avec la préfète bien plutôt et les filles s'imaginant très facilement au bras de Harry. Il est vrai que le couple était très bien assorti et cela même s'il s'agissait des deux maisons rivales. Voyant que tous les élèves étaient enfin présents, le directeur se leva pour faire un petit discours.

« - Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de déclarer ouvert le bal d'halloween. Mais avant toutes choses, je vais demander à nos deux préfets en chef de bien vouloir ouvrir ce bal. Veuillez s'il vous plait leur laisser la piste de danse. Miss Granger, Mr Evans, si vous voulez bien nous faire le plaisir… »

Harry se leva et fit une révérence, invitant Hermione pour la danse, la jeune fille lui sourit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la piste de danse. Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce et le couple entama une valse. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au pianiste et écarquilla les yeux : il s'agissait du professeur Rogue_ (Désolée mais il fallait trop que je le mette ! lol)_. Visiblement toute la population du château semblait choquée de voir le si austère professeur de potion avoir un talent pour une chose aussi délicate que représentait le piano. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. Rogue n'était définitivement pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être au quotidien. Des murmures surpris se firent entendre dans la grande salle, entre le couple formé par le deux préfets et voir leur professeur de potions aussi doué pour le piano, la soirée semblait révéler de plus en plus de surprise. Mais les deux préfets n'entendaient plus les murmures autour d'eux. Hermione avait plongé son regard dans les yeux si captivants du serpentard. La musique les portaient, ils tourbillonnaient à n'en plus finir sur la piste de danse. Ils semblaient seuls au monde à cet instant là. Et pour le couple, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Hermione se demandait si Harry avait pris des cours de danse pour être un si bon danseur. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait parfaite. Ils dansaient en harmonie, comme si leur corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il la dirigeait parfaitement, fermement mais doucement. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main dans le bas de son dos. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Harry sourit et serra Hermione un peu plus contre lui. Tous les deux se sentaient parfaitement à l'aise dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé la place qui leur était réservée. Peu à peu les autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste mais Harry et Hermione ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Les danses s'enchainaient mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur le couple. Puis tout prit fin au moment où Weasley et une blonde _(Je n'ai rien contre les blondes !! lol) _les bousculèrent. Harry réalisa alors que cela faisait un bout de temps que les danses avaient commencé. De nombreux couples, presque tous, les avaient rejoints sur la piste. La musique aussi avait changé, Rogue n'était plus au piano mais un groupe, en vogue chez les sorciers avait pris le relai. Une voix moqueuse finit de les reconnecter à la réalité.

« - Alors de retour parmi nous ? se moqua Draco. »

Harry le fusilla du regard ce qui lui attira un regard amusé du blond.

« - Vous venez boire quelque chose ? demanda Pansy qui était la cavalière de Draco. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui les joues légèrement rouges se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Visiblement elle aurait bien passé la soirée à danser dans les bras de son cavalier.

« - On fait une pause ? proposa Harry. Promis, je t'accorderais toutes les danses que tu voudras…

- Ok, mais tu risque de t'y épuiser… précisa Hermione avec un sourire sadique tout à fait serpentard. »

Harry et Hermione se joignirent donc aux serpentards. Sirotant des bières au beurre, ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien.

'Harry ?'

'Quoi ?'

'J'aimerais aller prendre l'air…'

'Ok, je t'accompagne.'

Ils s'excusèrent au prés de leurs amis et s'éclipsèrent sous les regards entendus des serpentards.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle. Hermione et Harry en profitèrent pour aller se refugier en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tout était calme. La nuit était magnifique. Le clair de lune éclairait magnifiquement la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Hermione s'accouda à la rambarde pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

« - Comme c'est beau, murmura-t-elle en admirant les étoiles.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est magnifique, confirma Harry. »

Un vent froid la fit frissonner puis elle sentit un tissu épais se poser sur ses épaules et une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Harry avait remarqué le frisson de la préfète et avait invoqué un plaid en polaire pour la réchauffer. Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

« - Il ne faudrait pas que ma préfète préférée prenne froid… lui murmura Harry en entourant sa taille de ses bras et la serrant contre lui. »

Hermione s'appuya contre Harry savourant l'étreinte. Elle se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur que lui procurait à la fois le plaid et les bras du serpentard. Elle soupira de bien être, savourant ce moment. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment. Puis Hermione se retourna dans les bras d'Harry. Le jeune homme se perdit dans le regard envoutant de la sorcière. Il leva lentement la main, pour ne pas la brusquer et caressa tendrement sa joue. Hermione savoura ce doux touché. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. D'abord timide, leur baiser devint plus passionné quand la langue d'Harry taquina les lèvres d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière répondit à sa demande silencieuse et entrouvrit ses lèvres permettant à leur baiser de s'intensifier. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. La nuit fut très belle ce soir là.

_Ça y est je l'ai fini. Juste à temps pour vous l'offrir comme cadeau !! Et oui, il est 23h24 et on est le 23 décembre. Et je peux vous assurer que je publierais ce chapitre demain dés que je pourrais. Prions pour que ma connexion internet marche… En tout cas je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes à tous !! Et n'hésitez pas à laissez des coms, ça me fait toujours plaisir !! Pour ceux ou celles qui m'on posé la question je n'ai pas de rythme précis de publication. C'est selon le temps que j'ai et surtout l'inspiration du moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'aurais un peu plus de temps puisque j'ai arrêté la prépa et que je rejoins les bancs de la fac ! Juste une question : vous préférez des chapitres courts souvent ou des chapitres longs mais moins fréquents ?_

_Joyeux noël et bonne année à tout le monde._

_Evil angel_


End file.
